


再见

by blablablaaaaa



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 59,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blablablaaaaa/pseuds/blablablaaaaa
Summary: 现实向 破镜重圆梗
Relationships: 千源
Kudos: 4





	1. 再见01

易烊千玺其实对要再次见到王源这件事一点儿都不紧张。他想他们是和平分手的，前任见面的尴尬一般出现在一番鸡飞狗跳后分手的情侣身上，他们分手分得极其和平，甚至连个电话都没打，就是两个人互相发了短信，说以后就不继续了，祝了对方前程似锦开开心心就算结束了。微信没删，朋友圈刷到了还给点个赞，电话号码也没删掉，只是从来没再打过，所以就连对方换没换号码都不知道。

他们没发生过什么大的争吵，只是太经常分开，逐渐地变得生疏，好像早就安排好的，走到这一步就不再往前，然后平静地分开，对方就好像学生时代吵过架也抄过作业的同桌，不过是属于过去生活的一小部分而已，都是过去了的事儿罢了。

所以，他有什么可紧张的，易烊千玺这样安慰自己。

他十八岁生日的时候，王源送过自己一把镜子，有一个长长的手持柄，他当时放在玄关柜上的网兜里，觉得角度正合适。他们分手的时候他也没有取下这个镜子，因为实在是用得习惯了，也因为他们平静的分手，他没有要把对方的一切痕迹都从生活中抹掉的冲动。再后来，他半夜应酬回家，不小心打碎了镜子，他内心也没有什么波动，就是在打扫玻璃渣子的时候划破了手掌，他手有点抖，怎么也止不住血，头也涨得难受，他用手去搓脸想让自己清醒，却揉得满脸是血。第二天醒过来，他感觉眼睛都快肿得睁不开了，当然他把这一切都归咎于酒精带来的浮肿。

易烊千玺又站在玄关柜旁边，换好鞋，理了理头发和衣领，他把脸凑到镜子前，他觉得自己是大概在17岁的时候突然迎来了青春期的变化，脸部轮廓变得清晰，眉毛似乎也变得更黑更浓，喉结也越来越突出，荷尔蒙开始陡然释放，从他的每个毛孔里争相恐地涌出。

那个时候他和王源刚刚开始偷偷地谈恋爱。然后后来的十年里他好像就一直维持着这个样子，他天天都在全国人民面前晃荡，大家习惯了天天见他，觉得他永远是个少年人的样子，觉得他只会长大而不会变老，于是他也觉得自己似乎没有变，不会老。他搬过几次家，也给自己新装了个全身镜，更好用，角度更合适。

他穿了件黑色外套，头发早上洗过，他顺手绑了个小马尾。之前有段时间，他俩都爱绑头发，于是手上都随时带着橡皮筋，但橡皮筋这种东西就像会掉进专门吸橡皮筋的黑洞里一样，总是找不到，谁早上更早起就爱问另一个人要皮筋用，你扒拉我手腕上的，我扒拉你手腕上的，导致这个玩意儿成了消耗品，永远在买，永远不够用。

易烊千玺看着镜子里穿着黑色宽大外套，踩着运动鞋的自己，觉得挺满意，不过是去见自己分手好几年的前秘密情人而已，打扮太过正式容易被误会。嗯，确实是这样，也没什么可紧张的，他安慰自己。

他去地库开车，刚一上车就注意到后视镜上挂着的御守，那是王源有一次去日本录节目买的，给他俩车上各绑了一个，易烊千玺有点手忙脚乱地去摘，害怕被王源看见了不好，但转念又一想，王源又不会坐他的车。

这个饭局是他电影的片方负责宣发的老板攒的，他是男主角，王源写了片尾曲。

当时要准备选片尾曲了，制片人带着两百多个demo把他们摁在会议室来搞盲选，让大家一块儿听，一块儿选。最后投票的时候，他和导演、女主角都投了同一个曲子，最后制片人拿着一看发现竟然是王源的，他心里紧了一下，制片人和导演都笑着打趣他，说他们可真是兄弟情深，默契十足，他自己默默安慰自己：你看，大家都投了这首，只是因为这个曲子太好了，大家都喜欢而已。

王源答应写歌答应得很爽快，接下来的流程顺利进行，按部就班。他上周回国了，做宣发的老板邀请大家一起吃个饭也顺理成章，他觉得自己不好推脱，也着实没有推脱的必要。

他是倒数第二个到餐厅的人，唯一空缺的位置当然是王源的。易烊千玺想他大概是有段时间没回北京了，又忘了二环有一段堵得厉害。易烊千玺坐在制片人旁边，斜对着包厢的门，大家聊着天，服务生端来醒好的红酒，然后王源就生生地一步迈入了他的眼里，半个身子探进门框，半个身子还躲在门后。他先开口打了招呼，然后走过来和所有人握手，大方得体，活泼热情。

“千玺呀，我们也好久不见啦！”王源走过来，握他的手，碰他的肩膀，易烊千玺想，他也和自己一样不紧张吧，他手有点发抖，应该是一进门的空调风直着吹，让他不经意打哆嗦了。

王源坐在了制片人的另一边，不是离他最近的身侧，也不是离他最远的对面，他就和他隔了一个人，就像他们这几年的关系一样，随意又普通，谁也不是谁的谁。易烊千玺记得以前王源在几个人一块儿吃饭的时候爱坐他对面，表面上云淡风轻，桌下却总是尝试去够对方的小腿，他们渴望像那些地下情侣一样制造点小刺激和小情趣。但他们以前总是在酒店吃饭，酒店餐桌又过于宽大，实在难以实现。直到有一次，他们几个在家里涮火锅吃，围着家里的餐桌，易烊千玺和王源都假装围观其他人喝酒划拳，实则王源正光着脚踩在他的裤裆上，易烊千玺狠命把指甲往掌心里掐，王源却在桌下变本加厉，他实在受不了了，借口上厕所冲去卫生间，回来的时候，看到王源正在往嘴里扒肥牛，还眨着大眼睛无辜地看他。

和自己隔着一个人的王源似乎不太饿，他撑着脑袋和制片人聊天，头发软软的，覆盖住他的第一个指节，王源这几年不太经常出现在镜头前，社交网络也不经常有他自己的照片出现，他知道他这几年又新买了三把吉他，一把贝斯，在洛杉矶建了新的studio，又捡了一只猫，新写了很多歌，自己发的，给别人写的，都不少。但他今天才发现，王源的眼睛看上去比从前更黑了，嘴唇也更红，不知道为什么还是水汪汪的，他比前几年稍微胖了一点点，脸颊不再凹进去，笑起来酒窝更明显了。

他看上去过得挺好，易烊千玺这样想。

饭局进行到一半，易烊千玺出来卫生间，洗手的时候抬头看见镜子里的王源，他有些恍惚，太像几年前他们还在热恋的时候，他们也是经常这样躲到卫生间来，匆匆见面，匆匆亲热，然后又挂上“我们不太熟”的表情离开。

王源微笑着看他，穿着白色的长袖，带着一条银色的项链，坠子藏在衣服里，易烊千玺看不到。

“这么巧啊。”易烊千玺没话找话说。王源凑上来，易烊千玺有一瞬间以为他要亲自己，结果王源只是越过他，打开水龙头，把水往脸上浇，“这个红酒劲儿挺大。”

水顺着他的脖子流到衣服上，打湿了领口的一片布料，白色的布料变得更加透明，显出里面项链坠子的形状，是那个方块的镂空坠子，王源戴了很多年。王源洗完脸往后退，易烊千玺却看着他的坠子忘记了动作，他们离得太近了，他的目光向下，王源水润的嘴唇就横亘在他的视线范围里，沾上清水的嘴唇和脖颈像阳光下闪烁的跃动的涟漪。

他们确实没有任何理由接吻，但易烊千玺还是吻了上去。他们明明有太长时间没有过亲吻，但又好像早上刚刚交换过一个吻一样娴熟，易烊千玺吮吸他的上唇，王源就递上挑逗的舌尖，易烊千玺扫过他的牙齿，王源就放任他的进犯。易烊千玺想起那个他在戏剧学校时，被反复品读的曾经对爱情真挚又坦荡的丹麦王子，想起所有轰轰烈烈与山盟海誓，他觉得王源的嘴唇就像被浸泡在埃文河里几个世纪的花瓣，清风扫过他的下颌，睡莲在他的唇角绽放。

这个吻结束于王源因为呼吸不畅而发出的呜呜声中，他依然微笑着，伸出手拽易烊千玺的衣角：“快回去吧，别让大家等着。”走到包厢门口，王源正准备抬手推门，易烊千玺一把拦下他，替他擦干净下巴上的水渍，王源又往前凑了些，小声说：“我没开车来，你一会儿送我回家吧。”

这顿饭吃得浑浑噩噩，易烊千玺脑子里都在想车里那个挂着的御守。王源看到了会怎么说？会怎么想？会误会自己旧情难忘吗？如果王源现在不是单身的话，会让他困扰吗？但当王源真的再次坐在他的副驾驶的时候，眼神根本没有落在那个御守上，易烊千玺才有点难过地想，他可能根本不记得了。

易烊千玺的车开出餐厅的车位之后好一阵儿了，他才意识到自己根本不知道王源现在住在哪里。他趁着红灯悄悄偏头去看身边的人，王源半开着窗，整个人斜靠在座位上，扯长了衣袖罩着手，初秋的晚上有些凉了，风吹过他的脸，不知道是气温还是酒精在他脸上留下酡红。先前被水浸湿的衣领干了，但微微塌下去的布料更明显地凸显出那个方形的坠子，易烊千玺的目光往下，开始为王源今天的这件白色长袖泛起了嘀咕，可能是夜风，可能是衣服太薄，他看见了他胸前的突起和腰的形状。

根本只是脸胖了吧。

易烊千玺心里纠正自己先前在饭桌上草率下的结论，王源的腰还是那么瘦，他好像一把就可以握住，像以前一样。

“你家住哪儿啊？”要搁个五年前，易烊千玺死都想不到自己会问王源这个问题。王源听到也一惊，好像也突然反应过来易烊千玺并不知道自己住在哪里。

“我给你导航吧。”他掏出手机开始输地址。

真好，易烊千玺心想，当导航的声音响起，车里尴尬的沉默终于结束。王源的住的地方不远，他们很快就到了。他一边解开安全带，一边跟易烊千玺道谢：“谢谢你啊千玺，我到了，你就快回去吧，省得你女朋友担心。”

“我没有女朋友。”易烊千玺回答得有些急躁，抬眼死盯着王源，王源被盯得有些尴尬，一下子竟然不知道该不该开门下车。

“额，那男朋友也一样。”

“王源，我单身。”

易烊千玺看王源一下子愣住了，他们终于演到这和前任重逢谈起现在感情生活的戏码了。王源讪笑着，企图打破这个尴尬的气氛：“那你确实该好好休息下了，抽点空谈恋爱。”

易烊千玺不接他的招，他们以前谈恋爱的时候，王源仗着比他大二十天，总是以哥哥的身份自居，带他去看这个，教他去做那个，就连第一次做爱都是王源一步一步地带着他，现在易烊千玺决定要调个个儿了。

“你不也单身吗？跟前男友承认单身也没什么丢人的。”易烊千玺侧过身，微笑着看着他，看着他把手搭在车门上，开也不是，不开也不是。易烊千玺继续进攻：“这么久不见，都不请我上去坐会儿吗？”

王源低了低头，嘴里嘟囔着：“我们都分手好多年了，这么晚了不太好吧。”

他垂着脑袋，睫毛往下扑，脸上的红晕愈发明显。易烊千玺把脸往前凑，嘴唇都快贴上对方的鼻尖了：“吃饭的时候让我亲你，又让我送你回家，只到楼下就算了吗？”王源微微抬了抬头，易烊千玺猜他想要为自己辩驳，但迟迟不听他出声，只是又过了几十秒，王源的唇就贴了上来，舌尖点上他的唇珠，轻轻的，慢慢的吻，像蝴蝶落上来，裹挟着整个春天。易烊千玺伸手去捧他的脸，把他的下颌落在掌心，收拢，抚摸。王源咬着他的唇角出声：“左拐进地库，跟我上楼。”


	2. 再见02

易烊千玺无比感谢王源的房子是装的入户电梯。  
他们搂着对方蹬掉鞋子，一路栽到沙发。易烊千玺把王源摁在沙发上，接着亲他的嘴唇，牙齿叼着下唇拉扯，一只手从下摆伸进去重重地抚摸王源早已经挺立起来的胸口，一只手握住他的腰似有若无地向上抬。王源从喉咙里发出低低的呜咽，好像被咬疼了一样可怜兮兮的，但手上的动作一点都不可怜，他直接解开易烊千玺的裤链就探了进去，他的手指冰冰凉凉的，激得易烊千玺一哆嗦，还渗出了些前液，王源把手放在他的裤裆里揉搓了一会儿，觉得再不帮易烊千玺把阴茎拿出来，他一定会被裤子勒到萎掉。

“易烊千玺，”王源干脆一把拽下了他的裤子，从他的吻里面挣脱出来，抬脸有些严肃地看他。易烊千玺原本正忙着在王源的左边锁骨上留下牙印，被突然这么连名带姓地一叫顿时有些紧张了起来。他停下动作看着王源，王源的眼睛比先前看起来还要水润，好像只要再眨一下就会有大滴的眼泪滚下来，王源以前跟他做爱的时候也确实挺爱哭的，爽了哭，疼了也哭，他想起他有段时间极其喜欢dirty talk，王源也受用得很，他把人弄得哭得头发都打湿了，还贴在人耳边说：宝贝你怎么上面和下面水都那么多啊？

王源的手重重地在他下身撸了一下，把易烊千玺从回忆中瞬间拉了回来，这一下爽得他头皮发麻，胳膊上立刻起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，谁知道王源依旧一脸正色地道：“你怎么硬这么快？很久没做过了吗？”

这大概就是跟前任上床的缺点吧，随便说几句话就可能把话题引向一个尴尬的方向。但幸好王源好像也不太在乎他的回答，挺着腰去蹭他的下身，凑上来亲他，在他的下巴上吸出一块暗红的痕迹，自然地分开双腿，挂在他的腰上，但好像又想起什么似的，堪堪地把腿放下，伸手揉了一把他的腰，温柔地开口：“噢我差点忘了，你腰上还有旧伤，这几年还经常疼吗？”

易烊千玺觉得自己硬得快要坏掉了，想立刻就掰着他的大腿根儿操他，但他看着王源看他的眼神，温柔得好像圣诞节的早晨落下的第一缕阳光，他于是不想那么急躁了，他不回答他的问题，却伸出双手捧住他的脸，认真地细细地吻，从眉心到颧骨，从睫毛到鼻尖，从嘴唇到下巴，那个坠子搭在王源已经在一番亲热中光裸出来的胸口，于是他也低下头去吻，让他的吻和坠子同时在王源白得晃眼的胸口上留下一个有些古怪的痕迹。王源发出低低的轻喘，像一只委屈的猫，他撑起一点身子，拍拍易烊千玺的肩膀：“去洗澡吧，二楼客房有浴室。”

易烊千玺乖乖听话去洗澡，洗好后下楼，王源也刚好擦着头发出来，易烊千玺蹲在电视柜前面，在抽屉里翻来找去，他记得以前王源一般都把避孕套和润滑剂放这里，但现在这个抽屉里只摆着一个没上电池的电视遥控器和几本还没拆塑料封膜的家电说明书，王源走过来，抬脚蹭蹭他的大腿，丢过来自己的手机：“家里没有，买点儿吧。”说着就转身进去浴室挂浴巾。易烊千玺心里想着，也对，王源不常在国内，就算要带人回家也大概率不会在家里屯这些东西，于是他接过手机，解锁，下单。

等待的时间的确有些难挨又尴尬，两个人都还硬着，搂着在沙发上又亲了一会儿，又觉得不舒服，王源站起来，习惯性地动动脖子，又在他的腿间蹲下，整个人先歪倒在他的大腿上，脸贴在他的大腿根儿，伸出舌头从侧面开始舔他的阴茎，忽轻忽重，绕着圈儿，就是不含上去，激得易烊千玺又开始拿指甲掐自己的掌心。他不得不伸手去托着王源的脖子，一下一下地刮他的后颈，发出无声的请求。等王源终于不再逗他了，张嘴含了上去，吸了两下又不动了，他就让易烊千玺的阴茎斜斜地戳在他的嘴里，撑起脸颊上鼓鼓的一块儿，他歪着脑袋抬头看他，弯弯的卧蚕又鼓了起来。他阴茎颜色有点深，王源的脸又白得好像一团新鲜的积雪，对比很强烈，于是顷刻间世界上所有的最色情也最清纯的意象都涌进了他的脑子里，滴在地毯上的牛奶，池塘边的淤泥里绽放的花，贴在蚌壳上的沙砾，扑簌簌抖动的鸟的羽毛......他想起他们有一次下午在房间里做爱，阳光很足，他又刚好换了一床深棕色的床单，王源整个人赤裸的陷在里面，阳光点缀他的皮肤，美丽在他的毛孔里盛开，发出粉白的亮光。事后王源手背搭在嘴上试图让自己的来不及平息的喘息小声一点，易烊千玺跪在床上给避孕套打结，结果他手一打滑，刚好掉在了王源还没合上的腿间，精液从里面流出来，弄湿了王源被掐得有些红的大腿，他们对视一眼，然后同时爆发出一阵大笑。

王源终于开始重新动作起来，他用手握着易烊千玺的阴茎，上下动着，反复含吮舔吻，有吞咽不了的唾液混着前液顺着他的嘴角流出来，一直流到脖子上，再顺着往下，直到被那个坠子截住去路，挂在上面成了个摇摇欲坠的水珠。快感顺着易烊千玺的小腹往上，迅速侵占他的大脑、皮肤和骨骼，把他的神经都包裹住，替他屏蔽其他所有的感知，只剩下王源温暖湿润的口腔和他依旧凉凉的手指在根部轻点带来的刺激。

不知道过了多久，易烊千玺想起王源以前习惯性脱位的颌骨，轻轻摸他的后脑勺示意他停下，王源向后退了退，在前端的小孔上留下一个轻吻，他的刘海全部塌了下来，垂在脑门上，乖乖的，好像又回到了刚二十岁的样子，他以为易烊千玺想射了，又乖乖地说：“你射我脸上吧。”说着，还乖乖地闭上了眼睛，眉头微微皱起，嘴唇无意识地向上撅。

突然响起的手机铃声惊得易烊千玺差点就直接射出来，王源伸手去够手机，让人直接把买好的避孕套和润滑剂放在电梯间，然后一下蹦起来，去浴室裹了件浴袍就去拿。

王源从门厅往回走时，手里一边拆着包装一边看着盒子上的字，走路一蹦一跳的，看清盒子上的字顺手就往易烊千玺怀里扔，咧着嘴笑：“千玺你要不要这么长情啊？”

易烊千玺一下就愣住了，他不明白为什么王源的话题能这么突然极速滑向一个严肃又深刻的方向，他怔在那里不知道该怎么回答，但下一秒王源就整个人重新栽倒在他怀里，把刚刚拆出来的避孕套啪的一声拍在他胸口：“我是说，你怎么一直都喜欢买橙子味儿的？”

易烊千玺重新想起今天出门时给自己做好的心理建设，不过是和好久不见和平分手的前任吃个饭而已，现在也不过就是和好久不见和平分手的前任上床而已，just one night sex，明早起来依旧道路朝天，各走一边。

王源低头帮他带套，又撑起身子亲他，搂着他的脖子，用柔软的带着水珠的下体蹭他硬得不行的阴茎，易烊千玺伸手搂住他，两手卡住他的腰，在他的股缝里来回磨蹭，又继续在他的锁骨上加深印记，弄得王源整个人都软倒在他怀里，发出像是难耐又像是撒娇的喘息。  
“千千，我们去房间嘛，沙发上不舒服。”

王源刚刚沾到床，就乖乖地跪趴着，等着易烊千玺帮他用润滑，以前王源在床上也一度是这样，懒得要命，能不动就不动，易烊千玺也特别享受王源这种任他摆布的状态，他让王源仰躺在床上，像研究一本晦涩难懂的书一样研究他的身体，然后在无数次的理论加实践下总结出了宝贵的经验，亲他哪里乳头会立起来，摸哪里前面会湿，操到多长时间了后面会使劲缩，他都知道。

他们刚刚十九二十那会儿正是精力最旺盛的时候，但又忙得不常见面，所以每次见面在床上都玩得很大，年轻的男孩子对性就像在国外吃中餐时拆幸运饼干一样，每一次新的尝试都让他们好奇又渴望，有一次易烊千玺买了那种有很多长长的凸起的套，弄得王源到后来他一动就抖个不停，话都说不利索，把易烊千玺吓坏了，所以那之后他们约定就算日常性生活也要有安全词。而现在，易烊千玺握着王源的腿，拉高，亲吻他的膝盖，哑着嗓子问：“安全词现在还适用吗？”

王源红着眼睛点头，刚刚易烊千玺给他扩张的时候弄得他眼角发红，膝盖打颤，前端淌出透明的黏液。易烊千玺挺腰进到他里面，一只手摩挲他的大腿，一只手掐着他的腰，开始缓缓的动作。一旦有了个什么习惯，无论过了多久都基本不会变了，易烊千玺果然是个长情的人。王源想。

王源被易烊千玺撞得向前耸，随着频率在床上颠簸，那枚银色的坠子也在他胸口起起伏伏，像一只徘徊的夜莺，绕着他的心脏飞。

易烊千玺低头和他接吻，王源在他的嘴唇下软软的低低的叫，他又抬高他的臀，加快速度也加重了力道，王源偏过头去把愈发高亢的呻吟捂在枕头里，他不知道这个声音在易烊千玺听起来反而更性感了，哭叫被织物欲盖弥彰，带着更隐秘更禁忌的快感。易烊千玺把他抱起来，两个人成对坐的姿势，王源整个人落在他的大腿上，易烊千玺看到他又哭了。王源撑起一点身子又往下坐，开始在他的阴茎上动作，他咬着唇角，从喉咙深处发出低吟，他微闭着眼睛，眼泪濡湿了睫毛，垂下来贴在眼睑上，他对他坦荡地露出情动的表情，断然没有将他当作阔别多年的旧人，好像他们依然是最亲密的爱侣。

“源源。”易烊千玺看着他的样子，有些魔怔地叫他，又去摸他脑袋顶的头发，下身发力去顶。王源听见他叫他就睁开眼，一滴眼泪直直地掉了下来，易烊千玺觉得这滴眼泪就这么落在了他心上。

王源腿软得跪不住了，哀哀地叫他换个姿势，易烊千玺抱着他转了一圈，让他躺在床上，又往他腰下塞了个枕头开始毫不收敛地冲撞，王源的呻吟逐渐破碎，最后只剩下断断续续的啜泣声，易烊千玺怕他呛着自己，于是俯下身子去亲他，把空气渡到他口中，王源紧紧搂住他，好像在黑夜里的汹涌的骇浪里抱住唯一的氧气与阳光。

王源太瘦了，易烊千玺稍微顶深一点，都能在他肚子上顶起一个微小的弧度。王源好像无意识地将手放在肚子上，每隔着肚皮摸到一次就小小的颤抖一下。易烊千玺曾经就他这个习惯反应开过玩笑，王源也很配合地咬他的耳朵：“你有本事让我怀上，我就给你生。”

易烊千玺看着情动得眼神都失了焦距的王源，心里有些愤愤地想：不知道他和别人上床的时候是不是也这样。他被这样的想法激得狠顶了几下，王源的里面又热又紧，夹着他的阴茎，但却像要烧坏他的脑子。他伸手捞起王源软摊在床上的小腿架在肩膀上，跪起来狠命地撞他，皮肤和皮肤撞在一起的声音，清脆而响亮，有发白的润滑顺着流下来，滴在床单上，蜿蜒而过。王源有些受不了地推他的大腿，但又死咬着嘴唇不肯求饶。易烊千玺看他抖得厉害，又有些担心他是不是死撑着要面子，于是慢下来，搂着他一点点地磨。王源终于睁大他被泪水迷蒙的眼睛，重新聚焦，看着易烊千玺蹙着眉头，盯着他看，有汗水在他的鬓角挂着，王源看得有些失神，觉得易烊千玺这样太性感了，好像太阳和大海共同孕育的孩子，新生的，蓬勃的，充满力量的，能轻易将他卷入情欲的深渊里，让他被灭顶的快感抚弄，又永远用坚实的筋肉握住他的脚踝。于是他伸手去摸，但又好像觉得这样的动作有点暧昧，不适合他们这对分手多年的人，他的手最终落在他的后颈，拉了他靠近接吻，又抬腿用脚后跟踢易烊千玺的尾椎骨，示意他快一点。

易烊千玺见王源没有什么不舒服，就又开始飞快地抽插，没有任何想要慢下来的打算，王源都要叫不出声儿了，精液汩汩地往外冒，流到他的肚子上，又被巅着散开。那滴汗终于落下来，砸在王源的头发里，消失得无影无踪。

结束过后王源进浴室洗澡，他心想他和易烊千玺就算分手了在性事上也挺契合，他慢悠悠地洗好澡，吹干头发，听着外面早已没了动静，以为易烊千玺已经去客房睡觉了，结果打开门才看见易烊千玺还坐在他床上抽烟，下身裹着被子，上半身依旧光裸着，刚刚自己抓出来的痕迹清晰可见，晃得他眼睛疼。他不知道自己该不该赶人走，想着要是态度坚决地不让易烊千玺跟自己一块儿睡会不会显得太敏感。

王源只纠结了半分钟就被困意打败，反正这床也够大，也挤不着。

易烊千玺看着王源一头栽进床铺里，就掐了烟，自己也缩进被子里去抱他。王源僵了一下，把脑袋埋在被子里，暗暗往外挣。

“千玺，我想跟你说，” 王源又往外挪了一点儿，开口道，“我其实不是单身，我有男朋友了，所以今天就是打个炮而已，你别想多了。”

“噢。”

易烊千玺把手缩回来，仰躺在床上，盯着天花板看。王源估计不常住这个房子，就没花太多心思设计装修，整个房间东西也不多，空空的，天花板也白得好像要挤压他的全部视线。他们十几岁还在住公司宿舍那会儿，易烊千玺在自己房间装饰了很多绿色的星星，关掉灯，就会像萤火一样扑闪着。那会儿他和王源刚刚开始暧昧，会说一些意味不明的话，会在有意无意间分给对方一些特殊的关心。王源很爱来他的房间玩儿，光明正大的，偷偷摸摸的，都有。他们半夜一起在被窝里看电影，那会儿手机屏幕还不太大，他们一定要两颗脑袋凑得很近很近。他们一起打游戏、写作业、甚至半夜偷跑出去疯玩一圈然后满身是汗地回来，他们和彼此一起度过了好多个快乐的夜晚，在最单纯的最冲动的年岁里，把爱情最烂漫的回忆都留了下来，像小孩子都喜欢往铁盒子里放进自己最喜欢的玩具、干花书签、玻璃弹珠一样，从最珍视最华丽的宝物渐渐变得其貌不扬、陈旧又平凡。但总是最舍不得丢掉的那一份。

易烊千玺偏头看看好久都没有动静儿的王源，他决定不管王源是真睡着了还是装睡着，他都要问出自己今天晚上的疑问：

“王源儿，你之前给我手机的时候，我接过来用了。我想问你，为什么这几年了，你都不换锁屏密码啊？”


	3. 再见03

王源觉得他昨晚顺手把手机丢给易烊千玺真的是一个极其重大的失误。

他早上醒过来的时候，易烊千玺不在旁边，也没有留纸条，没有做好的早餐，像个真正一夜情对象的样子，走得干净利落绝不拖泥带水。王源暗暗松了口气，收拾整理换好衣服，正准备出门，就收到了易烊千玺的信息，他俩空白了八百年的微信对话框突然蹦出来一句：

还是把锁屏密码换了吧，要是你男朋友看到了会不开心的。

王源嘴里嘟嘟囔囔：“我换不换关你啥事儿。”

他原本不打算回复了，想了想又打了一串字儿回去：

他才不会看我手机。

他们以前不是那种会互相检查手机的情侣。手机对于他俩来说不是什么检验爱情忠贞的必备工具，用对方生日当手机密码这种事还是刚刚在一起的时候，能想到的为数不多的中二又浪漫的示爱方式。之后换了新手机也就直接从云端备份下来，没再改过，开始用faceID了不怎么输密码就快忘了这回事儿了，密码自然就没有换过了。至少王源是这样为自己找的借口。  
他们刷微博会经常看到一些女朋友从男朋友的手机上千方百计地搜寻对方不忠证据的段子，他们也都嘻嘻哈哈地过去了，但好像从来没想过也去翻翻对方手机，检查检查聊天纪录，就连有时候给对方看手机相册里的某张图，对方拿着手机都绝不会往左右划拉半下。

王源始终觉得两个人就算再爱，在一起时间再长，关系再亲密，也是两个独立的个体，没必要在什么事情上都不分你我，他乐于和易烊千玺分享自己的生活也乐于接受易烊千玺的分享，但从不要求他什么，他们自然而然地渗透到对方生活的某些方面，但又在有些方面完全不见自己的影子。

当然一段关系里的留白和疏离总是有一条微妙的界线。

易烊千玺刚来重庆那会儿，小小的一只，又瘦又黑，不爱讲话，和谁都不认识。王源则是大人眼中那种很会来事儿的小朋友，他大方真诚，又不至于热情得莽撞，待人接物礼貌得体。于是大人们有意无意地领着千玺和他一起玩。王源最开始也只是本着做好一个社交小达人的本分和易烊千玺接触，可是跟他多玩了几次就觉得这个小伙伴对自己来说很特别，当时王源还暗暗在心里想这就叫投缘吧。十一二岁的小孩除了动漫就是篮球足球，一个梗可以重复笑很多次，他们一起看火影，一起打电玩，王源真诚地像掏出心爱的宝物一样，每天带他去吃各种自己珍藏的小店，用重庆的朝天椒和他自己一个重庆人也会被辣得汗津津的红脸蛋儿挖掘出了易烊千玺被北京的尘土掩埋了多年的湖南人的灵魂。

小孩子长得快，都是一天一个样，在他们被盒饭堆满的一日三餐里，在他们凌晨从被窝里被拽起来赶飞机的日复一日里，那个和王源一起喝酸奶打游戏的小孩儿不见了，长高、抽条、变声、对于别人来说或许难挨或许敏感或许热烈的青春期，对于他们来说都是消耗在无数媒体有追捧有挑剔的字眼里，在被规定了无数陈旧无聊又刻板的规则里，努力活得鲜活。易烊千玺也就是在这样的纠缠和挣扎里长成大人。眉毛变浓了，内双更明显了，嘴唇更薄，五官更立体，话还是不多，但当需要他表达的时候，又能逻辑清晰、结构清楚。

当易烊千玺第一次隔着人从背后悄悄来勾他的手臂的时候，王源才意识到他现在的手腕已经那么有力量。

有一次王源帮他去接在宠物店洗完澡的几只猫回家，很晚了，易烊千玺还在打着语音和团队和合作方开会，王源喂好猫就打开电脑写自己的作业，易烊千玺的声音飘进他耳朵里，他听见他曾经最害羞最内向的好朋友，他内敛到好像有些社恐的情人，挨个感谢合作方，礼貌又周到。后来，易烊千玺游走在各种颁奖礼，红毯上摄影师高呼他名字请求一次留步的声音一浪高过一浪。有一次颁奖典礼刚好撞上王源生日，易烊千玺一晚上在位置上坐立不安，提前离场去给他生日惊喜。王源在生日惊喜里幸福地入睡，又在第二天早上看到易烊千玺耍大牌的新闻标题里惶恐不安。

易烊千玺是个天才，还是个勤奋又努力的天才，他小时候耗在公交车上的日出与日暮都在铺垫他无限可能的未来和他永不设限的天空，王源第一次意识到又害怕成为那个软肋和羁绊。  
但他万万没想到的是，易烊千玺对他也抱有几乎一样的想法。

他们不常吵架，但只要吵就是大吵。某一次吵架吵得厉害了，易烊千玺颓然地靠在墙上，看着头发乱了，眼角红红的王源。

“王源，你太自由了，你也太应该自由了，”易烊千玺看着他，流着眼泪笑，“我生怕会绑住你。”

王源会做别人不敢做的决定，王源会有别人不敢有的想法，王源不会也不该被陈规俗物所累，王源是所有人都在浮躁的追名逐利的竞赛里拍手轻笑的旁观者，他只追逐自己的炙热与浓烈，不在乎别人看不看得懂。有时候王源和他的朋友们在studio里做音乐，易烊千玺有空了就打语音过去，王源开着跟他的语音，把手机撂在一边，易烊千玺就当背景音听。他听着他所有的情绪表达，总是会时不时心惊肉跳，他好像不再能同步他的快乐和难过，又担心打断他请他分享和解读自己的心境又会浪费和消耗他的灵感。

因此这段关系里从前让他们倍感舒适的独立与留白成了逐渐拉大的空白，这条微妙的界线从存在变得过于显眼。

王源下地库钻进自己车里时突然被后视镜上挂着的御守晃了眼睛，他昨天也看到了易烊千玺车里的那一个，他之前不是没想过摘下来，但又觉得这种求平安的挂件哪儿能随便摘了，于是就留着了，他告诉自己，易烊千玺一定也是这样想的。他看了看车后座的皮质坐垫，这个牌子是易烊千玺之前挑的，他觉得舒服后来也一直买这个牌子的，还有副驾驶前的匣子里放着的文玩核桃，他早已经失去了对盘核桃的兴致，但不知道为什么这对玩意儿就一直留在他的车里，他没有想过把它们拿出来放好，也没有想过扔掉。甚至包括他戴着的这条项链，方形的坠子，正垂到他心脏的同一水平线。这原本只是一条普通的品牌送的项链，只是王源第一次戴它去活动现场的时候，同天另一场活动的易烊千玺戴了一条圆形坠子的项链。王源自己刷微博看到了，觉得方方圆圆有趣又凑巧，就当个自己隐蔽又无厘头的小浪漫，一戴就是很多年，连易烊千玺也没告诉过。

昨天晚上，当他在易烊千玺怀里神志不清的时候，皮肤、头发、肌肉和这个坠子一起在他们之间摩擦交缠，磨得他的胸口一阵绵长又尖锐的疼。

王源原本以为他和易烊千玺的微信对话就要到此为止的时候，易烊千玺就又发了一条信息来：  
中午要不要一起吃饭啊？你这次回国还没给你接风呢。

王源一阵无语，自己又不是隔了十年八年的才回国，分了手不联系仿佛不认识，结果睡了一觉就变得热情体贴，连欢迎仪式都安排上了，当然最让他无语的是，他手比脑子快地，一个“行”字已经发了出去。

易烊千玺压根不给他撤回的机会，

你上午去哪儿？你公司吗？我中午来接你。

不用，你给我地址，我自己过去就行。

是那种胡同里的店，绕来绕去的不好找，我来接你吧。

好。

谁不够潇洒，谁就是旧情难忘，王源这样对自己说，手机往旁边一扔，一脚油门就开出了车库。

他今天太忙了，把易烊千玺叫他吃饭的事着实忘了个干干净净，从中午到晚上十一点多，事情好不容易能收个尾了，他才想起这个事儿，助理、化妆师和制作人们大声商量着一会儿去哪儿吃饭，王源着急忙慌地去拿被他遗忘很久的手机，微信的未读里至少有一半属于易烊千玺，先是问他在哪儿，又问他是不是还在忙，又问他是不是出什么事儿了，然后是十几个未接的语音通话，他要是没换电话号码，未接电话里也一定还有他的来电纪录。大概两个小时前，易烊千玺终于在无数次的尝试通话失败之后，留了一条语音。王源不敢外放，假装去厕所，把手机紧紧贴在耳边。易烊千玺的声音好像带着热度在他耳边绽开：“我在你公司楼下了，看着你们灯都亮着，应该还没忙完吧，你先吃点东西再忙，别饿着。”

他们这对曾经的地下情人不太常发语音给对方，因为他们身边总是包围着里三层外三层的人，语音不方便听，不过这也锻炼出了他们飞快的打字速度和打字聊天的兴致。

有一年周年演唱会前集训，他们不愿意浪费一秒这一年中能待在一起最长的一段时间，好像时刻都黏在一起，就连中间不得不隔上一个人的时候，也要掏出手机不停地给对方发信息，分享段子，吐槽设备，讲一些意味不明的情话，他们得心应手，可以做到面无表情地打下一连串的哈哈哈。或者坐在一起的时候，也不肯放下正在跟对方聊天的手机，易烊千玺一边撩头发假装若无其事地玩手机，实际上只是为了偏过脑袋不让镜头看见他因为王源刚刚的一个表情包而失控的表情管理；王源翘着二郎腿装作和别人嘻嘻哈哈，实际上不停地拿膝盖撞易烊千玺的大腿，为他一瞬间的僵硬而窃喜。

后来王源去美国念书了，独处的时间成倍增长，易烊千玺就开始肆无忌惮地给他弹送语音消息。当代年轻人都厌恶60秒语音矩阵不假，但男朋友远隔重洋飘来的问候和调情就另当别论了。有一次王源完成了一个大的project，心情颇好地跟易烊千玺撒娇，晚上躺在床上说他睡不着要听易烊千玺讲故事。易烊千玺正在早起妆发的迷迷糊糊里，不知道躲去了什么地方，捂着嘴，本来就低的声音被他压得更低，结尾还附赠一个mua：“今天给宝贝讲大灰狼和小红帽的故事吧，从前有一个小红帽缠着大灰狼讲故事，结果就被大灰狼一口吃掉啦，讲完啦，宝贝快睡，mua!”

低沉性感又带着点儿迷糊的声音，就好像每次事后，易烊千玺把脸埋在他的颈窝，嗫嚅着的情话，王源听着立刻起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，觉得下面也有反应了。易烊千玺在北京被通告淹没，他就在波士顿难受得翻来覆去。

王源觉得确实对不起易烊千玺，不管怎么说人家好心请自己吃饭，自己就这么平白无故放人鸽子。  
实在抱歉了，今天太忙了，真的忘记了，改天我请你吃饭吧，吃贵的！

刚刚发出去，易烊千玺的语音电话就打了过来，吓得王源哐叽就把手机摔了，他手忙脚乱地把手机捡起来，抬头就看见自己的团队的同事被他的动静惊到都一脸迷惑地看着他，他尴尬地笑笑，抓起手机侧过身去 ，接起来，一顿嗯嗯好好，就拿起外套冲下楼去，只留给同事们一句：“我发小找我吃宵夜，你们自己吃，别管我了。”

王源冲下楼，看见易烊千玺坐在车里，半开着车窗等他，看他出来，立刻打开车门出来接。他没有开他那辆高调得京城每家娱乐媒体都熟得仿佛自家车的白色大G，而是不知道上哪儿薅来的一辆黑色本田，他看起来今天没有工作，没做造型，头发柔顺地垂在脑门儿上，像个大学生的样子，但王源又觉得他和二十岁的时候太不一样了。这个世界大部分人都把易烊千玺当茶余饭后的谈资，当周末闲逛时电影院里的两个小时，当早起赶地铁时在身边匆匆闪过的广告，是遥不可及，是他们自己曾经青春的代表并且永远青春着，但王源觉得不是，他看得到易烊千玺的变化，即使他们分手了，王源也能感觉到，他直觉告诉自己易烊千玺也在变老，和他一样，尽管他们的年龄都并不算大。但直觉只是一个玄乎的说法，也不过是对所有细枝末节的观察让大脑先于逻辑下的结论，王源觉得易烊千玺这几年更游刃有余，摸爬滚打他经历了，千锤百炼他也有了，他为他预设的那些无限正在一步步实现甚至超越。

而就是这个他好几年前就决定要放手让他去飞的人，在深夜等着他，为了陪他吃饭，在无措的等待里也礼貌得体地不越界。易烊千玺走过来接过他的外套，自然而然地牵他的手，帮他打开副驾驶的车门，没有责怪，没有怒火，好像离群多年的孤雁，绕着原地一圈一圈地盘旋，然后终于等回了他最深切的渴望。  
“饿了吗？一点东西都没吃吗？”

“饿死了，刚刚忙得都忘记饿了，现在肚子都饿疼了。”王源为了显示自己的诚意，侧着身子跟易烊千玺讲话，看到易烊千玺红着的眼睛，“对不起啊千玺，我改天一定请你吃饭。”他也很忙，今天可能是他来之不易的假期，竟然就这样耗在了等自己吃饭上，王源越想越难过。

“好啊，我等着呢，下次请我吃贵的。”易烊千玺笑着来牵他的手，他抖了一下，易烊千玺以为他不愿意正要放开，他动动手指就用力扣住了对方。

“你男朋友中国人美国人啊？”

“美国人。”

“这次没跟你一起回来？”

“没。”

“那怪不得你这么肆无忌惮。”易烊千玺笑着，好像心情很好，丝毫没有苦等大半天的不耐烦。王源听了一生气就狠命掐易烊千玺掌心，可惜他指甲太短，易烊千玺觉得就像装作生气一巴掌呼过来，但就是不伸爪子的二十。


	4. 再见04

“你们认识多久了啊？”

“啊？”

车开出去了一段儿，两人都没说话，易烊千玺突然冒出一句，问得王源一下没反应过来。他愣了一下，才意识到易烊千玺这是打算刨根究底他男朋友的事儿。

“噢，认识有半年了吧。”

“他是做什么的啊？也是做音乐的吗？”

“没，还在念大学，就是酒吧认识的。”

王源想自己倒也没骗他，确实有这么一个人，比王源小几岁，只不过他们只是约会过几次。王源想，他们的约会很顺利，很聊得来，牵过手，看过电影，上过床，听过livehouse，王源还陪对方去流浪狗之家领回家过一只米白色的梗犬，他和易烊千玺一起做过的事做过了，他和易烊千玺没机会一起做的事也做过了，下一步就该是确定关系了，他倒也确实不算骗人。  
幸好易烊千玺也不打算问下去了，不然现下的境地还是有些许尴尬的，毕竟王源的手还被易烊千玺攥在掌心里，攥得有些紧，生出一层薄汗。

王源以前天气稍微冷一点，就手脚冰凉，易烊千玺就握着他的手帮他暖手，还伸到嘴边使劲儿搓着哈气。在他们还是小孩子的时候，他俩毫不避讳，不管身边有没有人，都会大大方方地把手交握在一起取暖，身边的人权当他们是感情好，也不曾多一丝侧目，他们那会儿也就把对方当好兄弟，心里也不曾多动一下，王源习惯了心安理得地把手伸进易烊千玺手里，身上还不住地哆嗦，嘴里念着“好冷好冷”。于是就这样习惯着习惯着，也不知道谁先开始心猿意马，然后暧昧像浅色的颜料，滴进了一汪刚刚化开的春水里。但那之后，王源一冷就把手塞进易烊千玺手里的习惯也没变，只是换到了更隐蔽的地方，墙根、舞台的侧面、临时更衣室的隔间......

他要去波士顿之前，易烊千玺扛着两个装着暖手宝的大纸箱上他家，硬要往他箱子里塞。当时大夏天的，王源每年例行“好了伤疤忘了疼”，懒得带这么多东西。易烊千玺死命拽着他的手，扣在自己脖子上磨蹭：“宝贝儿，波士顿冬天大风大雪的可冷了，你出门上课肯定冻得不行。”说完还眨巴两下眼睛，王源觉得他下一秒眼泪就要夺眶而出，他想，易烊千玺演技确实顶级，搁他这也能随时感染力十足。

易烊千玺说的那家烤肉店很快到了，他把车停在胡同口，说走路进去。

北京的老胡同，七弯八拐，连路灯都没几盏，易烊千玺以前还跟他讲过有人家买了车开进胡同结果开不出来，生生报废在里面的故事，他当时也就回了句“我靠，真的啊？！”，话题就又匆匆转向了另一个，他们那会儿多的是说不完的话，话题一天能换几十个，王源也挺惊讶居然还能记得这么一件小事儿。

“今天怎么这么忙啊？”易烊千玺问。他们这几年基本上都挺稳定了，不再像以前那样起早贪黑地奔波。

“我回来待不了太长时间，就想着把能一次性处理的事情都弄完。”

“啊，确实，让你男朋友在美国等太久也不好。”

王源简直想一脚揣他屁股上。他搞不懂易烊千玺干嘛死揪着男朋友不放，要真介意干嘛刚刚在车里拉着他手不放。但想想也怪自己之前打完炮怕易烊千玺多想才搬出男朋友来给对方留了话柄。现下，他决定，要尴尬大家一起尴尬。于是故意停下脚步，极其认真地问：

“你以前是不是也挺烦八百年见不到我啊？”

但这回他估计错了，易烊千玺完全不接他的招。

“哪有哪有，我们都干这行这么多年了，我最理解你不过了。”说完还笑嘻嘻地凑过来，又一把拉住他的手，让王源不仅拳头打进棉花里，还整个人被棉花裹了个密不透风。

易烊千玺带他去的这家烤肉店的确不好找，王源晕晕乎乎地不知道被易烊千玺牵着拐了几个弯才在一段黑漆漆的胡同深处看到来自店招牌的光。他们进门的时候，最后一桌食客正匆匆结账离去。易烊千玺看起来不是第一次来了，拿着菜单就开始点菜，刷刷几笔就点好叫来服务员下单，完全不问王源想吃什么，似乎拿准了他这几年口味不会变一样。店里就他们俩，菜上得很快，他们面前的烤盘也泛起丝丝热气，蒸得两个人的皮肤都泛起了一层红。易烊千玺让服务员拿两瓶啤酒来，原本正拿着夹子翻看易烊千玺点的是什么肉的王源疑惑地抬头：

“你不开车了吗？还喝酒？”

“没事，一会儿打车走也一样。你这次回来我请你吃饭，不喝两杯不合适。”

喝就喝吧，几瓶啤酒又喝不出事儿来。

王源确实饿了，他不管今天这顿饭易烊千玺到底是什么由头一定要找他吃，他都决定要先把肚子填饱。他刚刚伸手准备叫易烊千玺帮忙递下油，话还没说出口，易烊千玺只看了他一眼就端起油壶开始往烧烤盘上刷。

“我帮你烤吧，我饿过劲儿了不太想吃。”

王源有段时间特别依赖易烊千玺，基本就是到了这种他一伸手，易烊千玺就能知道他要什么的地步，私下里不用说，有时候公开场合易烊千玺也条件反射一样就把东西塞他手里了。王源那段时间因为各方面的原因，身体和心理状态都不是很好。分隔两地的时候，易烊千玺有机会就给他打电话，也不挑明是来关心他，就只是扯各种有的没的，也不刻意逗他开心，就是什么话都跟说，吐槽团队，抱怨安排，对着社会热点愤愤不平，王源觉得他几乎打算一次性把他后半辈子的话都堆在一起说完。能待在一起的时候，王源恨不得整个人都挂在易烊千玺身上，打游戏的时候要窝在他怀里，睡觉的时候要整个人蜷成一团，把脚伸到易烊千玺肚子上。易烊千玺当然也纵然他这种黏乎劲儿，刷牙的时候都要把下巴搁在王源肩窝上，泡泡蹭到王源脸上，他就抓住机会凑上去亲一口，发出响亮的声音。有一次易烊千玺要赶早班机走，小心翼翼地从王源交缠的四肢里挣脱出来，又轻手轻脚地收拾好准备出门，想来想去又担心王源手边抓不到东西抱，睡不踏实，在客厅点兵点将挑中了一只同样睡得迷迷糊糊的猫拎起来塞到王源怀里。王源紧了紧怀里柔软暖和的一团接着睡，醒来的时候，还在睡眼惺忪时分就对上了怀里一双愤怒的圆眼睛。

王源看着对面易烊千玺认真地烤肉，还仔细地替他将整块的肉剪好放在盘子里，恍惚觉得好像回到了几年前，易烊千玺对于给他提供这种衣来伸手饭来张口的生活乐此不疲，尽管这种乐此不疲放到他们已经分手很多年后的今天已经不太合适了，就好像先前那几个小时漫长又坚持的等待一样，有些越界了，但又谁都不想挑明。

易烊千玺继续延续他的好心情，斜握着两瓶啤酒，瓶口对着瓶口，用上面的酒瓶盖扣住下面的酒瓶盖。

“还记得你教我的这个不用开瓶器开啤酒的方法吗？”

“当然记得，你第一次试的时候，瓶是开了，就是酒洒了一半在桌子下面的猫脑袋上。”

他们哈哈大笑，然后所有对方的糗事开始一桩桩一件件地被摆上了桌，王源一边嚼着肉一边控诉易烊千玺曾经把醋当生抽放，做出来的酸味冲天的羊蝎子；易烊千玺嘲笑王源酒局上喝多了回家缠着他发表的题为Save Our Earth的英文演讲；还有小时候电玩城里永远通不了的关，刚出道时拿错的耳返......王源觉得他和易烊千玺聊天依旧是件很愉快的事，就像他和他如今合拍的约会对象一样，他们嘻嘻哈哈，不顾形象，天南海北地扯一大圈也不觉得突兀。他生出他和易烊千玺或许也能重新开始的错觉，但又立马清醒，他和易烊千玺只会就着他们共同的过去聊得开心，但往事始终是陈旧且有限的，就像小孩子放满了最珍视的宝物的铁盒子，那些玻璃弹珠和羽毛毽子，就算拿出来掰开了揉碎了反复把玩，也始终会有一件件被消耗完全的那一天。

吃完饭，他们顺着胡同慢慢散步，就当消食。

“除了我那片子的歌，你最近都忙什么呀？”

他们并肩走着，都穿着简单的T恤和裤子，如果不是手里空空没有推着辆自行车，王源几乎要觉得他们是从前半夜溜出来在北京城里骑车玩。

“你问这个干嘛？”

“我们现在都不算竞品了吧，还不能说呀？”易烊千玺笑着调侃他。王源跟着笑，一拳挥在他肩头：“哈哈哈哈，你有病吧。”

易烊千玺就趁着这一下，一把抓住王源的手腕，紧紧扣在掌心，又摸索着去探他的手指，王源先是无意识地瑟缩一下，感觉到易烊千玺的触碰和试探，也就展开手指，任由他握着，也不知道是今天第几次，十指再次交缠在一起。易烊千玺略微使力，把人往自己这边带了些，几乎和王源贴着肩往前走。低空中复杂纠缠的电线、远方的错落的高楼托出的月亮、墙边叠放的占据了一半道路的旧自行车、王源耳后参差不齐的碎发和锁骨上刚刚因为热气而浮起的汗珠......没有逻辑的，没有线索的，没有道理的情绪一下把他的心口堵得满满的，他没有意识到自己逐渐缓下来的脚步。王源往前跨了半步，看易烊千玺牵着自己的手确不继续往前走，就转过身问他怎么了，肢体扯开一截领口，露出昨天留下的，还没来得及消散的痕迹，易烊千玺觉得一定是自己肚子里飞舞的那群蝴蝶终于有一只得以逃脱，落在了那里。

他向前倾，去亲王源的嘴角，麦芽的味道异常浓郁。王源愣了一下，不躲也不闭上眼睛，他看见易烊千玺吻上来的那一刻合上眼，睫毛微微颤抖，眉头皱着，好像承载着山峦和寰宇。他用另一只没有被牵着的手去攥易烊千玺的衣角，又歪歪脑袋去找易烊千玺的嘴唇，他仰头，迎接易烊千玺倾注来的所有柔软和热烈。易烊千玺的吻可以有温柔缱绻，也可以有干柴烈火，可以有轻巧暧昧，也可以有情深意重，王源恍然觉得，这个吻里什么都有了。

等他们终于亲够了，易烊千玺用鼻尖蹭王源的锁骨，酒气氤氲，王源也分不清是谁的，也任由易烊千玺搂着他撒娇耍赖。

“源哥，我喝多了，你要送我回家。”

王源一把掐在他腰上，就喝了两瓶啤酒也不知道是哪门子的喝多了。

坐在出租车上时，他们倒也没敢继续牵着手。王源开着点窗户吹风，看着窗外晃过的北京。他截至目前的人生，待在北京的时间似乎是最多的，甚至超过了重庆。他和易烊千玺以前胆子格外大的时候，没少在凌晨时分的北京转悠过，他们坐内环的末班地铁，一个个地研究站名，易烊千玺给他讲关于这趟车的鬼故事；他们混在鼓楼酒吧外买煎饼果子的队伍里，然后在精致张扬的少女投来的狐疑的目光中逃跑；他们在夜色里，站在前门开着闪光灯拍游客照，手里拿着已经被吃光的雪花酥的袋子，总是忘记了扔掉。

那个时候，王源在演唱会上唱崔健，唱郑钧，用红字打出巨大的“真爱和自由”，他努力中断他繁忙的日常，试图寻找他所迷恋的美丽、反叛和音乐，他努力在这座他应该只是游荡和推杯换盏的城市里呼吸最丰富最原生的气息，然后他发现，每次都有一个易烊千玺牵着他的手，和他一起随时准备去奔赴真爱和自由。

易烊千玺当然也搬家了，王源在电梯里，撑着肩膀上致力于装醉的易烊千玺，感受陌生的电梯间一点一点升高时，他忽然有些紧张。一会儿打开门如果就算突然蹦出来一个人以自己是易烊千玺合法伴侣的身份指着搂搂抱抱的他俩尖叫，王源觉得自己都能游刃有余，但他就是害怕一会儿开门会不会看不到自己熟悉的那几只猫了，这么多年过去了，不知道那几只猫还，还活着吗......王源想到这，突然觉得心里难受得慌，想来二十刚刚接回家的时候，还是他去给易烊千玺开的门，后来石榴生崽的窝也是他铺的，队长第一次洗澡，是他和易烊千玺一人摁脑袋，一人摁屁股才完成的。他想起自己的那三只猫比他们都小，现在都挺老了，不知道他们怎么样了？王源有点后悔自己后来和易烊千玺分手分得太过干净，如果真有哪只猫已经走了，而他因为自己和易烊千玺分手的原因而没见上最后一面......

易烊千玺输密码开门的时候，王源听着门后一片寂静，一声“喵”都没有就心里发毛。易烊千玺打开门，王源才松了一口气，客厅里巨大的猫爬架上蹲着他熟悉的几张面孔，纷纷冷漠地看了易烊千玺一眼，只在看到王源的时候才动动耳朵。王源立刻撇下肩膀上装醉的易烊千玺，过去呼噜二十现今已经黑亮的毛。

“他现在年龄大了，脊椎不太好，你要想抱他他可能不太乐意。”

易烊千玺进厨房倒了两杯水出来，递给王源一杯，也陪他盘腿坐在猫爬架前，给他介绍自己后来新养的几只猫，可能是受到这几只老猫的影响，新来的几只猫看上去也懒洋洋地摊在猫爬架上睡觉，王源继续梳二十的毛，满意地听到了呼噜呼噜的声音。易烊千玺伸手搂住他的腰，他就顺理成章地靠上去，除了有些老态龙钟的二十在提醒他，他们已经不是十几二十岁的少年，不是七八年前的时光，也不再是情侣，一切都好像一个普通的旧日深夜，初秋还没有脱去夏日的冲动的粘腻，看上去不会结束的燥热正处于一个悬而未决的，即将骤然停止的当口。

王源再次觉得易烊千玺是一个长情的人，他后背上羊毛地毯的触感佐证他的观点。他肯定这款手工地毯早几年就不卖了，要么就是易烊千玺又砸了不少钱去请那位早已退休的设计师重新出山了，不然他们之前一起挑的地毯，怎么会跟着易烊千玺搬家呢？易烊千玺把王源压在地上亲吻，却用手托住他的腰。猫咪们都睡着了，柔软的地毯帮助他们尽量小声不吵到他们，王源低低的，难以抑制的喘息像藤蔓，一点点地爬满他的耳蜗，沿着脖子向下，钻进衣领，又扎进毛孔。他抬头看他，王源的眼睛被黄色的灯带打出暗暗的金色，在亲吻里蒙上水汽，他几个小时前也曾想仔细研究这双眼睛，因为他始终觉得，从楼上匆匆跑下来的王源，看向等在车里的他时，眼睛里除了惊讶、愧疚和感动之外，还有些别的什么。


	5. 再见05

王源坐在易烊千玺身上上下起伏的时候，脑子被快感整个糊住的当口留下了一处微小的缝隙，留给他思考自己到底是怎么又跟易烊千玺滚到床上来的。易烊千玺的阴茎又硬又烫，这个姿势插得很深，王源上下几次之后就腿软得使不上劲儿，只能前后一点点的、轻慢的摇晃。他抬手把易烊千玺圈进自己的胳膊，伸手理他被揉乱的，沾着汗水的头发，又故意埋头，凑到他耳边呻吟。他知道易烊千玺就把耳朵贴在他的胸口，他听到自己的心跳沉沉的，蓬勃的，像接连绽开的烟花，不知道这样的声音在易烊千玺耳朵里又是什么样。

易烊千玺的双手在他的腰上逡巡片刻，左手向上揽住他的脖子，右手收紧，像把他整个人都握住了，王源不可自已地抬头，喉咙里为这突如其来的掌控发出一声呜咽。易烊千玺好像受不了他这种不紧不慢的摇晃，抬胯使劲往上顶了几下，阴茎每一下都有力地撞在他的敏感点上，王源爽得眼睛都睁不开，彻底跪不住了，整个人扑倒在易烊千玺身上，倒是手上把易烊千玺的脑袋搂得更紧了，易烊千玺身下一点都不卸力地猛顶，上半身却乖乖听话地任由王源搂着他，用软软的头发和冒出来的浅浅的胡渣，不停地拱王源的胸口，还衔着那枚项链坠子，用尖尖的一角小心翼翼地在他乳头上划过。刺激得王源不住地抓挠。

他们第一次做爱的时候，也是这个姿势，易烊千玺紧张得不行，王源只有让他躺在床上，自己扶着阴茎一点点地往下坐，他疼得后面不停地收缩，根本进不去，易烊千玺看他一脸痛苦的样子，撑起身子来抱他，说要不然还是算了。王源犟得很，稍微往上坐了一点，把易烊千玺搂在自己怀里，顺着他的头发，又摸摸他的耳垂，牵起他的手放在自己腰上，说“你使点劲，把我抓住。”

“我怕弄疼你。”

王源觉得怕是自己还没哭，易烊千玺要先掉眼泪了。

“不会，我相信你。”

王源闭着眼睛，狠了心往下坐，然后瞬间疼得他差点儿岔气。易烊千玺的阴茎第一次把他填满，他感觉身体里面的那根玩意儿烫得吓人，箍住他腰的双手也一下子收得更紧，带着难以抑制的颤抖。易烊千玺从他怀里惊慌地抬头：“你是不是太疼了，我出来我出来。”

他低头凑到他耳边，温柔地说：“不用，你说点好听的，我就不疼了。”

于是易烊千玺把他抱得更紧，不停地重复：“源源，你好棒啊，好爱你。”

现在易烊千玺也以几乎一样的姿势抱着他，好像神志不清地样子叫他：“源源，你好棒啊。”王源软软地趴在他身上，更方便他动作，十几下抽插下来，王源实在是受不了这样任人鱼肉的感觉，前端不停地流水、发酸，他拼命撑起身子想要再次坐直，又被弄了几下，就又受不了地软倒在易烊千玺怀里。易烊千玺的手指修长有力，拨开他额前被眼泪和汗水打湿的头发，温柔地吻他的眉心：“换个姿势好吗宝贝儿，你这样太累了。”他努力睁开眼，试图让眼睛聚焦到对方的视线，几秒钟后，被身后始终戳在敏感点上的阴茎宣告失败，只能轻轻点头。

易烊千玺退出来，慢慢把他放平在床上，分开他的双腿，却不急着再进来。他跪在王源的两腿之间，低头在他的小腹上落上密密的吻，流出来的前液随着易烊千玺的嘴唇抹开，王源被这股湿意激得腿根抽搐，阴茎跳动几下，又流出一股前液。他不知道易烊千玺在做到正爽的时候突然搞这些隔靴搔痒的挑逗是想干什么，只能伸手试图去够他的脑袋，想把他薅上来。他往身下看，易烊千玺也抬头看他，嘴角泛着水光，露出淡淡的笑容，头发在王源的大腿上又蹭乱了，支棱起几根毛在脑门上。

他倒是真的挺像缅因的。王源想。他抬腿，用大腿内侧去蹭易烊千玺的脸颊，又微微挺腰，阴茎戳在易烊千玺下巴上，他感觉先前用在后面的润滑顺着他现在的悬空的姿势往下淌，滴在了床单上。易烊千玺终于肯直起身子，在他嘴角留下一个亲吻，正准备再插进去。王源往上蹭了蹭，贴着他的耳朵说：“想让你从后面来。”

易烊千玺被梗了一下，倒不是说他有多抵触这个姿势，从后面来他当然能爽，他们以前还是情侣的时候，他没少缠着王源做后入。但现在他俩关系微妙，他们分手好几年了，王源有男朋友了，他们昨天也做爱了......王源这种避免看见他的脸的举动，让易烊千玺好像心里被梗上了一块小骨头。

王源翻过身去，刚刚趴好，易烊千玺就又握着他的腰插进来了，这一下有些着急，王源痛得一缩，听到易烊千玺也发出了一声闷哼。易烊千玺的速度越来越快，每一下都是整根插进来，王源不敢大声地叫，他始终怕吵醒了客厅里的猫，要是把猫吵醒了，过来对着卧室门一顿挠，他会有被人听着叫床的羞耻感。他只有彻底埋在枕头里，拽着枕套的边角，努力克制自己的呻吟，易烊千玺撞得更凶了，拇指掐在他的腰窝上，留下了一个深深的指印，像在雪地里落下的一瓣玫瑰，情色撩人，任谁也无法拒绝。

王源觉得易烊千玺一定挺喜欢这个姿势的，不然也不会突然这样用力。他被操得嘴巴都快合不上，咬着的枕头上的布料也是堪堪地挂在牙齿上，被无法吞咽的唾液打湿了一小块，他感觉又有眼泪蒙上了眼睛，朦胧间他看见那枚坠子摇摇晃晃，前后左右，好像永远不会静止。这个姿势确实挺爽的，看不见脸，就不知道是在操谁，只有光裸的，毫无防备的肢体展现在眼前。人类是不是都喜欢从挑战传统的道德观里获得额外的快感，这种无法确认对象的性爱好像格外有种类似偷情的刺激感，未知的，不计后果的。王源在爽得全身发麻的间隙被自己的大脑提醒：别忘了，对易烊千玺来说，他们就是在偷情。

第二天早上王源迷迷糊糊间，还在想他也要像易烊千玺一样，做一个真正的一夜情对象，早起，穿上衣服，收拾干净走人。但当他好不容易清醒了，却发现床上已经只剩自己一个人了。厚重的深色窗帘严严实实的拉着，房间里好像还是黎明时分，王源翻个身，看着墙上挂着的现代画发愣，紧接着就听到客厅里响起一阵“卡啦卡啦”的声音，是易烊千玺在敲罐头，他准备喂猫。王源在床上又滚了几圈，最终极不情愿地起来，准备走出卧室，去面对可能变得尴尬的情况，毕竟他们这对分手多年的情侣竟然在两天之内睡了两回。王源捡起地上的衣物使劲抖了抖，又拿到鼻子下闻了闻，确认除了昨天晚上的烤肉味儿还有些许残留之外，没有其他奇怪的味道之后才穿上，然后又使劲抻了抻，试图让那些褶皱不那么明显。他不想穿脏衣服，但又不好意思直接开易烊千玺的衣柜拿衣服，也不好意思用人家的香水，更不好意思直接光着走出去问易烊千玺借衣服。他走进卧室的卫生间里，简单洗了脸，漱了漱口，抓抓头发，让自己看起来不那么像折腾了一晚上的人之后才又慢腾腾地走出房间。

客厅里的窗帘敞开着，充足的阳光填满着每一个角落。易烊千玺正在把猫一只只地抓到食盆处，蹲着监督他们吃早餐，听见王源开门，转过头来看他。他的头发有两缕稍长，垂在脸颊两侧，刚刚的动作带起的轻微的空气流动，让头发像颤动的琴弦。他微笑着，清晨最好，最黄金的阳光拥抱着他，让他好像单膝蹲在云层里。他穿着白T，下身套着简单的条纹睡裤，垂下来，盖住脚背。除了角色需要，易烊千玺一般不太做太大量的健身，他的手臂覆盖着一层薄薄的肌肉，非充血状态下也显出分明的线条。他的手放在膝头，指节鼓起，指腹圆润，指甲修剪得很整齐，睡裤的布料在他的手指间微微皱起。

王源想起他第一次确定自己爱上易烊千玺的瞬间，他们十六岁的某个早晨，他起晚了，走到公司宿舍的餐厅想要随便扒拉一个馒头当早晨的时候，发现易烊千玺也在，他坐在桌边，刚刚洗过没有吹得很干的头发垂下来，遮住他的一只眼睛，他手里捧着杯豆浆，脸颊鼓鼓的，背后的窗户敞开，阳光钻进来从背后拥抱他。他刚刚开始变得成熟的眉眼在逆光的暗色环境里也格外分明，王源站在那里，陡然间有些不知所措。易烊千玺放下豆浆叫他：“源儿哥吃饭，给你买了包子和豆浆。”

他是什么时候开始变声的？软软的纤细的声音就这样不见了，取而代之的是日渐低沉的嗓音，稍微凑近一点，王源就能起一身鸡皮疙瘩。王源浑浑噩噩地坐到他旁边，阳光换了个角度，揽着易烊千玺的轮廓落进他眼里，易烊千玺把食物递过来，像往常一样，送到王源手边，还帮他把豆浆插上吸管。易烊千玺手指长得挺好看的，王源想着。他在易烊千玺多年来陪伴与温柔里越陷越深，又在某一个瞬间毫不犹豫地倾身向下，直直地坠入爱河。所以他说他即相信日久生情，也相信一见钟情。

“起来啦，怎么不换件衣服？”易烊千玺站起来，朝他这边走过来。

王源觉得他这问题问得真奇怪，自己难道应该随便打开他的衣柜挑吗？

“我给你拿了新衣服放床头了，就是品牌送的当季款，没啥特别的，你应该也有。内裤也是一次性的，怎么？不放心吗？”

“哦。我没看到。”

王源进去卧室换好衣服出来的时候，猫咪们已经吃过早饭又回到了猫爬架上他们固定的位置趴好了。这几只猫年纪都不小了，都不太爱动，懒懒的。二十对着王源动动耳朵，继续打盹。要不是耳朵根上的几措白毛还能看出他暹罗猫的身份，二十全身都黝黑发亮。

微波炉发出滴滴的叫声，易烊千玺端出两碗黑米粥，又转身去锅里盛出两个煎蛋。王源有点不好意思，昨天睡他家他都没给人准备个早饭啥的，今天他睡人家这里，起得晚就算了，还要吃现成。

“你今天没工作吗？”王源看着又折返厨房去拿筷子的易烊千玺问。

“我今天晚上有事儿，白天没事儿，你呢？”易烊千玺握着筷子和勺子出来，还顺带一碟泡菜，“我看你也没定闹钟啥的，也没人给你打电话，想着你上午应该也没啥事儿，就没叫醒你。”

“嗯，我下午要去个朋友家说点事儿。”

王源坐下来喝了口粥，想着他们现在算是个什么事儿，要不要跟易烊千玺稍微聊聊这个事儿。但易烊千玺可没打算跟他见外，哐叽就把哪碟泡菜放到他面前：“我妈做的，我记得你以前挺喜欢吃来着。”

早起喝几口热粥，还有煎蛋和泡菜，王源确实无法拒绝，吃得半饱了就打算开口跟易烊千玺谈谈，哪知道刚开头一句“千玺我们这样是不是不太好啊”就被易烊千玺堵了回去。

“你男朋友不是没跟回国内吗？隔着大半个地球呢你怕什么？”

王源瞪圆了眼睛，觉得他俩的道德观念礼义廉耻都跟昨天晚上那个灌满精液的避孕套一样被一道弧线丢进了垃圾桶里。他刚准备继续争辩，就被手机丁零当啷的微信提示音打断。工作室的群里有人发了张照片，公司前台推着一大山的奶茶和甜点，大家纷纷在群里发“谢谢王总”，“王总一如既往的体贴”云云。他这才刚从巫山云雨里下来去会完周公结束，哪有时间去点什么奶茶外卖？他抬起头，易烊千玺端着碗喝粥，眼神不停乱瞟。

“易烊千玺，你怎么回事？睡了一觉你就突然安排上接风洗尘，睡了两觉你就开始打糖衣炮弹，下次你是不是该送玫瑰花到演唱会后台了？”

“你怎么突然喜欢上玫瑰花了？”

“我只是打个比喻。”

“我就是觉得吧，我们也差不多能算是从小一起长大，因为分手就整得老死不相往来了，也不太好吧。”

“我拜托你，我们从友情层面上的老死不相往来大概开始于2017年，你现在发现不太好了？”

“哎呀，反正就是想继续和你做朋友的意思嘛。”

王源一口气上不来，捧着碗又喝了几大口粥：“你上哪知道我们公司前台电话的？”

“我们共同好友那么多，我就随便问的。”

“？”

“好吧，问胖虎要的。”

王源有些恼火地敲敲脑袋，觉得易烊千玺怎么比他印象中难搞。猫爬架上有一只猫咪跳下来，窜到客厅地毯上阳光最好的那一块地方，翻了个身，朝着太阳亮出肚皮。那是一只虎斑猫，爪子上是一圈白毛，王源没见过他。易烊千玺蹦起来把刚刚躺好的猫抱起来塞王源怀里：“他叫可乐，是个弟弟，是我之前去拍戏，旁边大学里学生在给流浪猫找领养，那个时候他才那么小嘞。”易烊千玺顺势坐到王源旁边的椅子上，举着手比划。可乐是一直很亲人的猫，他蹭蹭王源的衣服，又往他怀里缩了缩，见王源迟迟不伸手摸摸自己还疑惑地转头盯着他看。王源被猫猫玻璃珠子一样的眼睛看着，不得不伸出手去摸他的脑袋，一把一把地撸顺他的毛，一小会儿就发出了呼噜呼噜的声音。

“哇，可乐好喜欢你欸，那你就给他当干爹吧！他也一把年纪了，连个干爹都没有。”易烊千玺手舞足蹈。

王源觉得易烊千玺是真的长本事了，嘴皮子功夫简直不可同日而语。

怀里的猫咪又换了个姿势，立起来拱他的脖子，王源觉得房间里的温度适宜，早晨好吃，易烊千玺妈妈做的泡菜格外开胃，要跟易烊千玺谈谈的事儿大概也不急在这一会儿吧。


	6. 再见06

王源吃完早餐，把自己窝进易烊千玺家的沙发里，可乐自来熟地窜到他怀里，抻开四肢，还在他肚子上打了个滚，就把脑袋搁在前爪上不动了。王源抬头数了数，面前巨大到猫爬架上分布着五只猫，他都认识，二十、石榴、被他不小心说漏嘴到队长、那只大得像只狮子的缅因铁头，还有一只二十和石榴当初生的崽。

王源记得当初石榴意外怀孕，他和易烊千玺发现的时候又震惊又惊慌，石榴体质不算太好，整只猫都瘦瘦的，就肚子诡异地突出。他们当时带去医院做b超，看到了里面揣着的六只小崽子，医生又揪着易烊千玺叮嘱了半个钟头注意事项才放他们走。回去的路上，王源把装石榴的外出箱捧在面前，盯着里面眨着无辜的大眼睛的橘猫，石榴冲他叫了几声，好像还意识不到自己已经要当妈妈这件事，王源看着她比寻常橘猫小了几号的体格，想到易烊千玺刚刚把她捡回家那会儿，瘦弱的一小只蜷在易烊千玺的怀里，爪子死死抠住他的卫衣带子。王源偏头去看开车的易烊千玺，敏锐地察觉到他好像似有若无地吸着鼻子。

“怎么了？心疼你女儿啊？”

“废话，你不心疼？”

“心疼啊，要是早点带他们去绝育，哪来这事儿啊？”

“哎，怪我。”

“没事的，你要相信石榴是个坚强的姑娘。”

后来石榴生宝宝的时候，王源不在北京，工作结束拿到手机就看到易烊千玺七八个未接来电，搞得他心里一紧，急忙点开微信才看到对方发来的六只小猫咪趴在石榴怀里的照片，还附赠几个视频，王源边看边感叹，橘猫的基因果然强大。

后来易烊千玺实在扛不住照顾这么多猫，只能送给想要养猫的朋友，其中有一只，在跟王源第一次见面的时候就死命扒拉着王源的手指，隔了一周，易烊千玺就提着猫粮、猫砂盆、猫爬架和猫出现在了王源家，郑重地把这只猫送给了他，也开启了王源养猫的“漫漫征程”。但说是王源的猫，但后来因为他去美国上学，这只猫咪不得不再次被送回娘家，亲娘家，王源在美国的时候，又养了新的猫，叫946，他有时候抱着946和易烊千玺打视频，那只猫咪好像知道镜头对面是他一样，一下窜到易烊千玺怀里，脑袋使劲往上抬，努力出镜，每次这种时候，王源都觉得自己抱着别的猫，真像个恬不知耻的渣男。

后来他们分手了，常年寄养在娘家的猫也就顺理成章地在娘家住下了，此时此刻正趴在王源面前的猫爬架的最上方，睥睨着下方，扫过王源也只是抬了抬爪子，换了个姿势。

他果然不太记得我。王源想。好多年了，要不是他们这个天天都在镜头上抛头露面的职业，就算是人都会有些许印象模糊吧，何况一只猫呢？

可他明明之前那么喜欢我。王源又觉得委屈。这是他第一次为和易烊千玺分手生出些许难过与压抑的情绪，竟然是因为一只猫。王源又搂紧了些怀里的可乐，可乐莫名其妙地看他一眼，抖着屁股挣脱，发现无果后，就放弃地伸舌头舔舔王源的手背，作罢地继续躺在他怀里。他在国内不会待太久，撑死一个月，等他再次离开，然后又和易烊千玺数年不见，此刻这只躺在他怀里的猫就会在极其短的时间里忘记这位匆匆来访的，非要使劲抱他的人，这只猫的主人也一样。他们也才不到三十岁，过去那不到十年的时间会在漫长的未来里逐渐发生质变，不会破败，不会黯淡，只是成为了他们人生无数璀璨与绚烂中一颗烟花的火星，依然闪着光，但却普通平凡。

王源有些懊丧地甩甩脑袋，把可乐放回地上。他觉得自己跟易烊千玺睡了两回之后怎么突然变得这么矫情了。这个时候，易烊千玺刚刚收拾好厨房出来，边擦手边问：“你上午想做什么呀？我陪你啊。”

“我不知道，本来打算在家睡觉打游戏的。”

“那你先陪我去把车开回来吧。然后我们去看展吧，我有个之前一起学泥塑的朋友今天开展，私人的展，没啥外人。”

王源一听，大事不妙，他们上床就算了，不清不楚地暧昧了两天现在还要去见易烊千玺的朋友？他必须得跟易烊千玺把话说清楚。

“千玺，我觉得吧，我们分手了，还待在一起是不是不太好啊？”

“怎么了？昨天晚上不舒服啊？”

“不是，我就是觉得我们这样，又是吃饭又是一起去玩的，现在还要去见你朋友，有点太、太那什么了。”

“你这次在国内待多久？”

“哈？”王源不明白易烊千玺为啥突然问这个，抬头愣愣地看着他，“额，大概一个月吧，等你那部电影上映了我差不多就走。”

“你坐，”易烊千玺伸手来牵他，让他又坐会餐桌旁，自己又拉开一把椅子坐到他对面，他把王源的左手握在掌心，指腹一遍遍刮过王源的手背，“这样吧，你要是觉得我们现在这样除了睡觉之外做其他事情都不清不楚的，没个名目，那要不然我们谈恋爱吧，就谈这一个月，你在国内这一个月，你什么时候走，我们什么时候分手。好吗？”

“啊？”

“当然这中间，你要是想分手也没关系，你说停，我们就停，就当咱俩压根没见过，行吗？”

易烊千玺的眼神真挚滚烫，王源苦思冥想拒绝他的理由，就像他第一次跟他告白的时候一样。酒店的房间里，偷偷摸索过来的少年，打了几局游戏，又窝在床上一起看了一部恐怖片，在紧张的时候牵在一起的，然后心照不宣的再也没放开的手，一切结束之后，不打算回自己房间的男孩儿翻了个身去看身旁的人，看着他被月光缀上珍珠的睫毛和嘴唇，就丢弃了所有的羞怯，大胆地剖白自己的心境，坦荡地倾吐自己的爱意。当时的王源也是在大脑里迅速略过拒绝表白的一百个理由，然后发现没有一个能说服自己，就像现在一样。

易烊千玺站起身，拍拍他的肩膀：“没关系，你要是想考虑一下的话，我就先送你回家。”

“我答应你。”

“什么？”

“我说我答应你，但直有这一个月，你知道，就算我们到那个时候也相处的不错，我们也没可能的，我不能因为你留在国内，我也不会要求你跟我去美国。”

“好的宝贝，现在先陪我去取车，我不想付五百块的停车费。”易烊千玺搂着他，在他脸上响亮地亲了一口，猫爬架上那几只懒洋洋的猫终于有了点儿反应。石榴从上面跳下来，一脚踩到了队长的尾巴，队长发出愤怒的叫声。王源转头跳上他新男朋友的怀里，让对方抱着他去卧室换衣服。

王源坐着易烊千玺那辆不知道上哪借来的黑色本田上，在副驾驶坐立难安。

“你一会儿打算怎么介绍我啊？”

“不用介绍啊，全国人民不都认识你吗？”

“易烊千玺，我发现你现在怎么这么贫啊？”王源无语地撑着脑袋看他，觉得易烊千玺握着方向盘的手上，暗青色的血管格外明显，衬得他的手骨骼分明，强劲有力。

“放心吧，我就说你基本不回国，这次回来特意带你来看看，我们本来也是队友，他们不会多问什么的。”易烊千玺趁着等红灯的当口伸手过来捏他的脸，王源也不躲，用下巴去蹭他覆着一层绒毛的手腕。倒计时十秒，易烊千玺好像实在忍受不了一样，飞快地撑起一点身子，在他的下巴上咬了一口，心满意足地重新挂档。

易烊千玺这个朋友的个人展开在CBD一幢高楼的顶层，不对外，只对身边的亲朋开放，他们走进展台时，就只看见前方一对老夫妇正在一尊巨大的像是一束扭曲的百合花的雕塑面前低声交谈。老先生头顶稀疏，穿着件白衬衫，紧紧挽着老伴儿的手，老太太倒是一头浓密的银发，垂到肩头，发尾打着小卷，穿着黑红印花的裙子，挎着珍珠手提袋的手被丈夫牢牢的挽在臂弯里。老太太正在说话，老先生就埋头去听，时不时跟着点点头。

易烊千玺看着这对老夫妻微微愣神，他们小的时候，对爱情的幻想分外朴素，无论是身边的成年人还是影视或书本，至少是那时他们能看得明白读得明白的，都在告诉他们，爱情最高级的形式就是“择一人而终老”，人们赞美爱情的排他性和义无反顾，歌咏爱情的漫漫与绵延不绝，从横轴上要求独一无二，从纵轴上要求百年好合。他从前还小，尚不思考自己的爱情应该是什么样的，他只是在一步步走向更广阔无垠的世界时，像所有刚刚开始发育的少年一样，对这些传统又质朴的爱情怀着小小的憧憬和悸动，直到王源眨着葡萄一样的大眼睛，把零食饮料塞到他手里，拉着他的小臂说要懂“及时行乐”。

他那个时候才开始真正被丢进汹涌着浪涛的河流里，他的世界被铺满了荣誉、掌声、艺术和人声鼎沸，然后王源和他捧给他的爱情就像串起这一切的项链，怪在他的脖子上，紧贴着他的脉搏。他第一次不再用传统的坐标轴去定义爱情，而是和王源一起，在当下的每一刻都热烈的相爱。他们不忠于对方，只是忠于爱情，从不思考如何去经营这段关系，而只是反复确认这种感觉，所以就算当他们分手，易烊千玺也从不觉得他们是败给了现实的琐碎，而只是走到了某一步，爱河不再翻涌了，于是就应该退潮。

或者说，他只是从不承认。

但无论如何，现下王源就在他面前，蹲着研究一丛低矮但用泥捏但灌木。他走过去，埋头伸手刮了刮他耳后但皮肤，对方“啧”了一声，回头瞪他，易烊千玺想，他真可爱。觉得他这几年也没再因为其他什么人而翻涌过的河流又一次掀起了惊涛骇浪。

王源觉得易烊千玺这个朋友不像是搞雕塑艺术的，倒像是个朋克，但对方手里偏偏又捧着两杯茉莉花，热情地递给他们。

“千玺老师习惯了独来独往，把他那些个明星朋友都藏着掖着，我想蹭着再认识几个明星都不行。今天可算再见着一个了。”那人笑着调侃。

王源也跟着笑：“有千玺老师这种咖位的就够啦，一个顶十个啦。”

“你们随便逛，需要讲解的话，我就在东边角上的办公室里。”那人笑着挥手走掉，王源环顾四周，发现那对老夫妻已经离开了，整层展厅只剩下他们两个。

这个展布置得很有意思，雕塑都是扭曲的植物和花束，有低矮的，有庞大而高耸的，厅里搭着可移动的扶梯和脚手架，供人们走到高处欣赏，这些东西上也缠着歪歪扭扭的铁丝和挂着夸张的大小不一的圆球，颇有些超现实主义的意思。王源有段时间没看过展了，也不管易烊千玺，就在整个展厅“上蹿下跳”，愣是把每个角落都认认真真仔仔细细地看了一遍。易烊千玺早在这个展布展初期就大概看过了，他就在平地上闲逛，时不时抬头看看正盘腿坐在梯子上的王源，对方在阅读一排自天花板上垂下来的泥塑玫瑰的介绍。

王源终于回到地面，易烊千玺顺手从他手里接过已经喝完了的，只剩下一层茶叶的纸杯，和自己的那只摞在一起，然后又伸手去搂他的腰。他感觉王源僵了一下，然后面上露出意味不明的笑容。易烊千玺深吸一口气，堪堪把手上移，揽住王源的肩膀：

“怎么了？我跟我兄弟勾肩搭背都不行啊？”

王源终于忍不住地笑开了，不敢大声笑，只敢从鼻子里发出气音，听得易烊千玺嘴角抽搐，最终手上使力把对方往下压，自己也凑过去，好像两个对他们面前这盆用泥捏的奇形怪状的风信子格外感兴趣的人正在热切的探讨。

“我说，你是不是觉得这种偷偷摸摸的感觉特刺激啊？”

“我看你也挺喜欢啊，易老师。”王源顺着他的力道又凑近了些，在他的喉结上举重若轻地留下一个吻。

易烊千玺的脸上红一阵白一阵，觉得自己这次见到王源基本上也都算一路旗开得胜，怎么就偏偏现在被对方轻易一招制敌了？

王源其实和易烊千玺有机会见面的时间不多。易烊千玺忙新电影前期宣发的准备，王源更是因为只在国内待一段时间，很多事情都扎堆到一起。王源已经连续几天没有参加同事们晚上下班后的聚餐，也没有让司机开车送，都是匆匆忙忙跟大家说一句：“今天就收工吧，辛苦啦，早点休息。”就拿着车钥匙开溜，或者径直下楼，等所有人收拾好了到一楼了，就发现老板没开车但人已经不见了。所有人都觉得王总有问题，但所有人都不好意思问。

易烊千玺那边呢，当然也是差不多情况。他们谁下班稍微早一点就去接对方，然后累得回家倒头就睡，第二天早上也很难有能同时从床上醒来都时候，将近一礼拜，面对面讲话的机会都少得可怜。

这天，王源又在一众迷惑但又无从下口的目光中，抓着车钥匙飞快开溜。今天下班很早，才不到晚上八点。易烊千玺在一个棚里拍杂志，王源打算去接他下班。他也跟朋友借了辆低调的车，停在摄影棚在的园区出口对面的路边等着易烊千玺下班。易烊千玺拍摄也基本在收尾了，没多久就结束了。他看着马路对面一行人走在门口一阵寒暄道别，陆陆续续都钻进街边停着的车里离开了，最后只剩下易烊千玺和胖虎两个人，易烊千玺往胖虎手里塞着什么东西，然后一阵推推搡搡才把胖虎推到他自己的车里，胖虎坐进驾驶室，还不放心地打开车窗，又嘱咐了几句，才终于调头开走，易烊千玺看车子消失在夜色里，抬头冲街对面笑笑。

“吃饭了吗？给你带了凉皮。”王源从塑料袋里提出外卖盒，准备帮易烊千玺打开盖子。接过对方直接接过来，自己飞快地掀开盖子又掰开筷子：“吃了吃了，但吃太早了，又饿了。”

“你刚给胖虎塞什么呢？”

“车钥匙啊，”易烊千玺边嚼边回答，“他老婆今天过生日，我让他开我的车走，我说自己打车回家，要不然怎么有机会赶来跟你幽会啊？”

王源伸手就掐他大腿，易烊千玺闷哼了一声，一口凉皮哽在喉咙里。

“宝贝儿还得麻烦你绕路去接个人。”易烊千玺擦擦嘴，说道。

“啊？谁啊？”

“楠楠，他九点下晚自习。我爸妈出去旅游了，没人管他。”

如果易烊千玺此刻转头，一定能看见王源极其精彩的表情变化。王源拉手刹的手差点没把手刹掰断。要知道，当年他俩谈恋爱的时候，瞒天瞒地，唯独没瞒住过这个不到十岁的小朋友。


	7. 再见07

易烊千玺低头给楠楠发信息，告诉他出校门过街就能看到他们的车。易烊千玺只说了自己来接他，说了车牌号和颜色，但没告诉他自己和谁一块儿来的。王源坐在驾驶座，手指有节奏地敲着方向盘，显得有些焦虑。

他们没等多久，就看到校门口走出来一个男生，穿着校服，留着稍长的头发，和易烊千玺不说特别像，但一眼就能看出是亲生的。楠楠很幸运，没有像他们那样，十几岁的时候被迫梳憨不啦叽的锅盖头。他上车的时候还在埋头在手机上打字，缩进后座头也不抬地打招呼：“千玺，胖虎，我饿了，有宵夜吗？”

车里静默了半分钟，王源扭头看着憋笑都快憋到面部抽筋的易烊千玺，咬紧了后槽牙。后座的楠楠没有听到回应，正迷茫地放下手机抬起头来，王源有些艰难地从嗓子眼里挤出一声“楠楠”。王源不明白自己为什么一股子心虚劲儿，他又不是当年甩了易烊千玺现在上赶着复合，也不是当年对不起易烊千玺现在低声下气来伏低做小的，但就是心虚，不知道要怎么跟小孩儿解释他和易烊千玺现在算怎么回事儿。

倒是楠楠刚听到他的声音就蹭的一下从后座探到前座，像只猫头鹰一样，脑袋转出一个夸张的大角度，瞪大眼睛死死盯着王源，盯了一会儿，又以同样夸张的转发转向右边盯着易烊千玺，两个大人被他盯得心里发毛，连刚刚还在憋笑的易烊千玺现在也笑不出来了，还不自觉地攥紧了手机。

大概一分钟过后，看起来终于消化了现下这个场面的楠楠终于把屁股落回后座，但脑袋依然搁在驾驶座的椅背上，换上了一副痛心疾首的表情：“不是吧？易烊千玺还骗我说你们分手了，不会是怕我跟我妈告密才骗我的吧？易烊千玺你就这么不信任我吗？我做了什么让你不相信我啊？”

“楠楠，我们确实分手了。”王源解释道。

“为啥？易烊千玺出轨了？还是你出轨了？”

易烊千玺揉了揉太阳穴，他觉得自己平时不太关心楠楠的日常生活的确是个错误，千万不要觉得小孩子什么都不懂，他们不但懂还很会脑补。

“我们就是和平分手的，你别想些有的没的。”易烊千玺伸手就想去敲楠楠的脑袋，被小孩儿机警地躲开，楠楠不打算理他，转头继续审问王源。

“那你们现在是什么状态啊？你不会打算啃我哥这棵回头草吧？”

易烊千玺刚刚张嘴打算为自己正名，想说自己这棵回头草也是棵好草，来啃又不丢人，就被楠楠又猛然撑起的身子，挡住了视线。

王源被楠楠极其好奇又认真的眼神看得有些不好意思，不知道怎么告诉小孩儿，他们复合了，但是只会复合这一个月，虽然他不鼓励偏见，但要是有哪里意思说得不合适了，误导了楠楠的恋爱观就不好了。

“额，我就是和你哥有点一起的工作，就顺道来接你而已，你别想那么多。”

“噢？是吗？”楠楠眼珠子转了几圈，重新坐回后座，看起来不太相信这套说辞，但也好像不打算继续八卦下去了，“有吃的吗？我真的很饿。”

易烊千玺递过手机，说了一句“自己点外卖”就去看开车的王源，他看到他没来得及管理表情依旧一脸纠结的脸，觉得可爱得要命。他们都三十了，早就不会因为一套冠冕堂皇的说辞没有给予自己身份的认证而耿耿于怀，只是看到王源因为难堪又编瞎话而鼓起的一点点腮帮子而心里痒得慌。

但易烊千玺这股莫名的，又带着某种洋洋得意的“春意盎然”没过多久就被点好外卖的楠楠迅速终结。小孩儿把手机还给他，坐回后座，翘起二郎腿：“得了吧，别装了。你俩就是又搞上了吧？我少儿时期就能看出来的事儿，我青少年时期依然能看出来。”

易烊千玺小心翼翼地去看王源，生怕他一盘子就撞上隔离带。

俗话说，半大小子，吃穷老子。此话不假。他们刚回到易烊千玺家，楠楠点的外卖就到了。青春期正在发育的男孩子提着两大盒干锅飞速蹬掉鞋子趴在茶几上，掀开盖子，掏出手机，调到正在看的动漫。王源和易烊千玺同时额角抽搐了一下，王源晚上吃过了，不太饿，易烊千玺虽然嗦了一个大份凉皮但也只是半饱，只是楠楠看上去并没有打算邀请他共进宵夜的意思，两个大人这样往客厅里一站，反而不知道该干嘛。

正当王源纠结着要不要假装说要开会，溜去书房的时候，突然听见楠楠一声惊呼：“哎呀！忘记点米饭啦！”

“我去给你蒸！”王源迅速一个箭步冲向厨房，帮助自己摆脱这个说不上尴尬，但的确是手足无措的境地。

他刚刚淘好米，给电饭锅放好水，易烊千玺就进来了。他家装了封闭式的中厨，他大大方方地把门关上，简直恨不得在门上贴一张“有事儿，未成年勿扰”的纸条。

亲兄弟确实不一样，易烊千玺早看出来楠楠似乎嘴上专注于啃干锅排骨，眼睛都快贴到手机屏幕上了，但眼神课没少往这边瞟，无数八卦的问号都顺着他的脑门蹭蹭地往上冒。

“煮我的份了吗？我也想吃。”易烊千玺从王源身后抱他，带着浅浅的胡渣的下巴去贴他耳朵后面柔嫩的皮肤。

“够你吃到明天晚上了，”王源哐当一声盖上电饭煲的盖子，从易烊千玺怀里转了个身，正对他，“你说吧，你打算跟楠楠怎么说？”

拥抱的姿势让易烊千玺凑的格外近，王源煮饭的时候手上的水沾到了脖子上，亮晶晶的，像他们上次从饭局上跑出来，在洗手间的水槽前，毫无逻辑毫无道理的，纯粹被潜意识趋势着亲吻的时候。易烊千玺埋下脑袋，轻轻咬在王源的喉结上：“我们现在好像要准备离婚的夫妻噢，不知道怎么跟孩子交代。”

“你少占你弟便宜。”王源伸手在易烊千玺腰上掐了一把，搂上去了也就没拿下来，搭在对方突起的髋骨上，不自觉地用指尖轻轻点着。

“你想我怎么说啊，我都听你的，源哥。”易烊千玺抬起头，又垂着眼睛去看他，伸手拢了拢他刚刚被蹭乱的刘海，眼角眉梢都带着笑。

“哎，算了，你就跟他讲实话吧。”

易烊千玺刚想问，这个实话具体是指什么？是指说我们在谈恋爱，还是说我们在谈为期一个月的限时恋爱啊？此时楠楠的敲门声就响了起来。

“干嘛呢？我的饭好了没？我一盆排骨都要啃完啦？又在厨房乱搞啊？”

这个“又”字就很微妙了。易烊千玺瞪着厨房门，想立刻冲出去把小崽子揍一顿，他转头看看王源，看得出来，王源也想。

楠楠当年发现他俩的事儿说来还挺精彩刺激。当时他们也是在易烊千玺家，准确说是易烊千玺父母家，当天家里很多很多人，其中还包括易烊千玺的父母和王源的父母，那会儿他们刚刚在一起不久，忘记了是个什么由头，总之一大堆人聚在一起，热热闹闹地吃了个饭，打发易烊千玺这个主人家的孩子去洗碗。父母们打麻将，聊天，看电视，没有人注意王源在干什么，他坐在沙发上玩了会儿手机，往厨房的方向瞟了几眼，终于忍不住地站起来去找他热恋中的男朋友。

他走进厨房，看到易烊千玺正系着他妈妈粉色格子的围裙，带着手套刷碗，头低下去，后勃颈上一块脊椎骨突出来，看上去格外性感。客厅里很热闹，易烊千玺没有听到他进来，王源轻手轻脚地过去，踮起脚，在他那块突出的骨头上亲了一口，易烊千玺像被踩了尾巴的猫一样，一下窜起来，转头看见是他，一把就抱过来，但又瞬间反应自己还带着沾满洗洁精的手套，就以一个怪异的姿势用手肘把王源搂进怀里。

“来帮我洗碗吗，宝贝儿？”

“对啊，不然你说我对你辛苦受累无动于衷。”

易烊千玺吧唧一口亲在王源脸颊上，又突然愣住，眼睛直勾勾地看向门口。

刚刚王源进来忘记锁上的厨房门，此时此刻正咧开一条缝，在大概他们大腿的位置，一双震惊的眼睛正牢牢地锁定他们。

王源和易烊千玺平时也挺默契的，但他们从来没这么默契过，两人同时冲向门边，一人提起楠楠的一只胳膊拽进了厨房，然后同时抬头看看客厅，确认没有人注意他们这边的异样。易烊千玺飞快锁上门。

等到把楠楠“安全”关进厨房之后，三个人大眼瞪小眼，王源和易烊千玺反而不知道该怎么开口。是问“你都看到了什么”？还是说“不是你想的那样”？

倒是楠楠先开口：“放心吧哥哥，我谁也不会说的！”

小朋友像模像样地举起四根手指，严肃地发誓。

易烊千玺和王源欣慰地蹲下来，一人一句地夸。

“太懂事了楠楠！”

“从此以后你就是我们最信任的盟友啦！”

“放心吧哥哥们！我谁都不会说的！”小朋友拍着胸脯保证，又好像又想起什么似的，“等等，你们，嗯”他又想了下，决定用一个听起来像特务接头一样的很酷的说法来形容他哥哥和队友谈恋爱的事儿：“那件事儿，还有别人知道吗？”

“没有，只有你！”王源抢答。

“好！那你们要保证，只能有我一个人知道噢！”

“好好好。”

于是，他们这个天大的秘密就这样因为一个几岁小朋友的中二心理而被好好的保存了起来。只是想不到十几年后的今天，差点又被小朋友逮到。

易烊千玺刷地拉开厨房门，他恨不得把他弟拎起来揍一顿。本来他妈让他收留楠楠破坏了他和王源难得早下班的好时光，他已经满腔怨气无处可发，现在这个小屁孩儿还毫无收敛地持续贫嘴。

“这才刚蒸上几分钟，急啥急？自己上厨房守着！”

“好啊，我自己守着。”他哥现在有巨大的把柄在他手里，他可一点不杵。甚至还开冰箱拿了一罐健怡可乐，拉开拉环，喝了一口，靠在流离台上，饶有兴味地看着刚刚和自己交换了位置的两个大人，就这样站在厨房门口，分外尴尬，尤其是王源，他甚至还做作地清了清嗓子。而电饭煲上还闪烁着明晃晃的10分钟倒计时，也就意味着，如果没人开口说话，他们至少还需要这样尴尬上十分钟。

他看了眼他哥现在怨气冲天，又被迫忍耐的样子，觉得此时此刻就是谈条件的最佳时间。他悠哉悠哉地喝完半听可乐，假装四处环顾厨房，还上上下下打量一番。

王源和易烊千玺对视一眼，实在没整明白他到底想干嘛，只是在迷惑现在的小孩儿看的网络小说到底是个什么路数，怎么熏陶出这一副仿佛钱夫人打量同福客栈的眼神是怎么回事？

“你俩复合多久啦？”

“大人的事儿小孩儿少管！”果然人都会活成自己曾经讨厌的样子，作为曾经超前又开放的00后，易烊千玺震惊于这句话居然会从自己嘴里说出来。

“是嘛？那你不跟我把情况说清楚了，我要是哪天不小心说漏嘴了可咋办啊？”

“说吧！你想怎样？”易烊千玺咬牙切齿。

“你的游戏，让我挑！”十几岁的小孩儿耀武扬威，“而且妈要是问起来，你要说是你主动买给我的。”

易烊千玺在做为兄长的责任感和对自己游戏的心痛以及要保守天大的秘密间反复痛苦纠结了其实也就大概半分钟后，终于下定决心：“好，但最多三个！”

当小孩儿幸福地沉浸在挑游戏的过程中的时候，几乎忘记他还没吃饱的宵夜，电饭煲发出叮的一声，王源看着易烊千玺一脸沉痛的表情努力憋住笑意。

“饭好了，我给你盛一碗？”王源说着去揭电饭煲的盖子，氤氲的热气铺散在他的侧脸，易烊千玺幽怨地开口：“你怎么都不说话啊？就任他这么欺负我。”

“我说什么啊？我看这就是天意。”王源脸上藏不住的笑，觉得易烊千玺此刻看上去委委屈屈的样子无比可爱。

几番折腾下来，楠楠逗了会儿猫玩儿，又洗漱好回房间关上门准备睡觉已经快十二点了，易烊千玺这个家长基本上是毫无威信，只能佯装严肃地敲敲卧室门，叮嘱人早点儿睡不许玩手机。

他从楼上房间下来，看见王源正在收拾客厅里吃剩的外卖和碗筷，他走过去帮着一起收拾。他们把碗放进水槽，又仔细地扎紧外卖袋子扔进垃圾桶。易烊千玺又从身后抱他，脑袋耷拉在他的颈窝处，和此时此刻猫爬架上的某几只猫一模一样。

“怎么办啊源哥，今天晚上又泡汤了诶。”

“泡汤就泡汤呗。”王源腾出手来拍拍肩膀上的猫，摸摸他的头发以示安慰。

“就一个月啊，每一天都很珍贵的好吗？！”易烊千玺抬起头，把他箍得更紧了些，不让他有转动身体的机会，然后侧过头去，用力亲在他脸上，然后又像突然想起什么似的松开他，窜到吧台边。

“我请你喝酒吧！上次朋友送的红酒，可好了，我一直没舍得喝。”

王源笑着跟过去，觉得易烊千玺今天晚上格外可爱。

易烊千玺不知道是自己的“滤镜”问题，还是事实如此，他觉得王源总是有些特别性感的小习惯，比如吃冰淇淋的时候会先伸舌头去舔，比如伸手去指什么东西的时候，无名指和小指会无意识地曲起，比如趴在地上找东西的时候腰会塌下去，再比如此时此刻他喝了一口红酒，遗留了一小滴液体挂在唇珠上，若不是他们只隔着一个窄窄的吧台，易烊千玺一定看不到这颗几不可见的水珠，可现在这颗水滴就这样晃荡在他眼前，王源一抿嘴，就被下唇接住，然后挂在那里，悬而欲滴。易烊千玺觉得自己太有必要不让这滴酒落下来沾在王源浅色的T恤上，于是他探过身子，轻轻地吻上去。

酒确实是好酒，王源的舌尖带着浓郁的，绵长的香气缠上来。易烊千玺没有闭眼，反而睁开眼睛去看近在咫尺的王源。他眉头微微蹙起，王源其实有些八字眉，但这一点经常被化妆掩盖，但他此刻皱着的眉毛的确显得格外无辜。他的右眼睫毛上交缠着一根已经脱落的睫毛，易烊千玺伸手轻轻揉着他的眼睛，担心这根睫毛会在某一天落进王源的眼角，然后对方会在几番挣扎揉搓无果后红着眼睛来寻求自己的帮助。易烊千玺手指向下，拇指划过王源眼下的皮肤，那里升起一片红，不知道是因为红酒还是亲吻，好像现下这个将死未死的夏天带着最后的黏腻和燥热堆在那里，大脑开始分泌不容思考的冲动，情绪开始像落进滚烫的地面上的雨。

终于，王源从这个亲吻中挣脱出来，轻喘着平复呼吸，他觉得他好像无法和易烊千玺完成一个不带任何情欲的吻。他无法不渴求，在他们的任何有关肉体的亲密中，欲望成为日常，他觉得易烊千玺就像他对爱情对情欲的所有渴望和偏好所投射和外化的完美客体，但他又觉得如此扁平的说法，又好像无法形容他所热爱与倾慕的这个灵魂。


	8. 再见08

易烊千玺觉得就算自己每次在床上操得王源话都说不利索，一只手就能掐住他的腰，任他怎么扭动都无法挣脱，流着眼泪，有气无力地推拒，即使如此，他都无法在王源那里获得一丝一毫的掌控感，他永远是被王源拿捏在掌心的那个。他自以为了解王源的身体，能轻而易举让他爽到崩溃，但他也承认他不如王源，都不需要脱衣服上床，对方总是能假装不经意间，举重若轻的姿态就能让他下面硬得不行，大脑一片空白。

比如此刻的王源，刚刚跟他接完吻，嘴唇上水淋淋的，他伸出食指蹭过混合着红酒的唾液，沿着嘴唇下缘刮过，然后伸出舌头将食指卷进嘴里，一点点吮吸，他故意微张着嘴，好让易烊千玺看清楚他被红酒染得艳红的舌头是怎样在指腹上滑动，他大大方方地看着易烊千玺的眼睛，露出天真懵懂的神态。

易烊千玺听到清脆的声响，不用转头看都能知道，刚刚自己手里的那只高脚杯被丢进了水槽里，可能杯沿还被磕了一个小口子。易烊千玺两步绕到吧台对面，一把揽住这个不知死活地挑逗他的人，他捉住王源刚刚含在嘴里的手，用牙齿轻轻地磨，王源的胳膊搭了上来，整个人都靠在他的胸膛，脸颊紧贴着他脖子上清晰的、跳动的脉搏。

“你在干什么？”易烊千玺把他的手握在掌心，又分开他的手指，十指交握，他鼻尖蹭着王源的鼻尖，从逐渐急促的呼吸里努力挤出看似平静的句子。

“什么干什么啊？”王源继续顶着他那副天真烂漫的表情，还仰着脸看他，但搭在易烊千玺脖子上的手却渐渐收紧，另一只手已经将易烊千玺的衬衫从裤子里拽出来。

“你知道楠楠就在楼上吧？”

“怎么啦？有了小孩就不过性生活了吗？”

“怎么你也要占我弟的便宜了？”易烊千玺笑他。

王源在易烊千玺腰上摸了几把，好像不太遂意。又抬起手，认认真真地解开易烊千玺的衬衫扣子，露出整片胸膛，他贴上去亲吻那一片皮肤，却故意绕过乳头，用舌头在易烊千玺胸口拖拽出杂乱的水痕，易烊千玺愣了一阵，才反应过来那是一个源字。他笑着摸怀里的人的头发，又捏他的脖颈，喉咙里响起粗喘，好像在为这个人刻意的撩拨而愠怒，他拽人的头发，逼着王源抬头看自己，然后倾身上去吻他，却在快要触到时被对方偏头躲开。

王源避开他的亲吻，似笑非笑地向身后探去，端起还剩下的那支高脚杯，他被情欲弥漫的嗓音，泛着潮意，好像被唾液浸润的铁链，碰撞在床柱上的响声。

“渴了。”他说。

王源端起酒杯，浅浅地喝了一口，易烊千玺看着他喉结动了一下，咽下一口酒，但手里的杯子依旧保持着倾斜的角度，红酒顺着嘴角流下来，蜿蜒着爬上他脖子上银色的坠子，在他雪白的皮肤上留下暧昧的暖色。易烊千玺把他搂得更紧了些，嘴唇凑上去，牙齿嗑到玻璃上，从王源的唇边接下几滴红酒，让酒液在唇齿间来回滚动了几遍，然后咬着王源的唇角，哑着嗓子问：“不给我喝吗？”

王源笑了，将杯子凑到易烊千玺嘴边，易烊千玺抬手握住他十年如一日纤瘦的手腕。

“不想从杯子里喝。”

王源听了这话，笑意更深，他推了推易烊千玺，稍微挣开一些距离。易烊千玺好整以暇地看他，想看看这人为了撩拨他到底能做到什么地步。事实证明，王源永远不会被猜中。  
他举高酒杯，伸出舌头，然后歪斜手腕，深红色的液体瞬间倾泻而下，顺着鼻尖划过，然后滴落在微微翘起的艳红的舌尖上，有溅起的，或是盛不住的红酒流到他的T恤上，瞬间浸透了薄薄的布料，印出他纤瘦的光滑的胸膛和挺立的乳头。

王源的眼睛始终清明，直直地望着他，好像丝毫不为做这样情色的举动而羞涩，把期待和渴望都大大方方地，顶着天真的外壳，写在了脸上。

易烊千玺不可能看不懂这样直白赤裸的示意，于是他低头，不像刚刚王源若即若离的吮吻，他直接张嘴，隔着布料含住了他的乳头。他听见王源漏出的一声惊呼，是他始终游刃有余的挑逗中，被横冲直撞的情欲所冲破的一丝丝缝隙，于是易烊千玺就顺着这个缝隙再度进攻，舔吻吸吮着对方脆弱敏感的乳头，感受下面逐渐硬起来的东西，和自己的抵在一起。

王源被这样的刺激弄得不断扭动，手上的杯子也拿不稳了，抬起手臂虚软地抵在易烊千玺胸口，看不出来是受不了的推拒，还是又一轮的欲拒还迎。

易烊千玺终于放弃了继续亲吻他一侧的乳头，而是转而去咬他的喉结，他先是伸出舌头轻轻地点几下，又暗暗使力，用舌尖压着喉结，王源被这样的技巧激得一下子整个人都软了，被易烊千玺搂在腰上的手臂勉强支撑着站住。他手抖着，眼看着杯子就要落在地上，还剩下的浅浅的一层红酒就要打湿他们脚下这张羊绒地毯。易烊千玺适时地握住他的手，把杯子接过来，然后咬着他的喉结重重地一吸。

王源立刻发出了一声呻吟，高亢的，淫乱的，直接又利落的生理反应让他根本来不及掩饰自己的声音，随即才想起，楠楠的确还在楼上睡着。

他把易烊千玺惹急了，一定会把自己玩进去。王源想。

于是他乖顺地抬头去找易烊千玺嘴唇，攀着他想要去亲吻，可谁知易烊千玺并不怎么配合，好像不相信这个刚刚还在不知死活地撩他的人突然转了性子，于是垂着眼睛玩味的看他。

王源仰着脸，微微阖上眼睛，撅起一点嘴，黏黏糊糊地撒娇：

“要亲。”

易烊千玺把酒杯放回吧台，双手捧住他的脸，开始细细密密地亲吻，舔了舔上唇的唇珠，又用嘴唇去摩擦他的下唇，感觉这团小小的软软的粉红，逐渐不受控制地张开，但就是不伸出舌头去碰他。

王源仰着脑袋被这样亲了一阵，又习惯性地扭脖子。易烊千玺才想起他脆弱地颈椎，于是双手重新回到他的腰上，使劲把他提起来坐在吧台上，然后自己撑开一点距离，和对方保持齐平，又吻了上去。这一次终于肯张开嘴去找王源的舌头，交缠着，在对方口腔里一番逡巡，有清晰的水声响起，先是顺着骨头和经络，再是顺着空气踏上耳膜。王源被亲得头脑发懵，手指虚虚地搭在易烊千玺的皮带扣上，正试图使上一点力气解开它。

他俩的吻技可以说是对方一点点地磨出来的。刚刚开始的时候，他们半夜躲在房间里接吻，还什么都不会，只知道把唇瓣贴在一起，不知道什么是舌吻，更不会换气，更不懂什么技巧，凑近了就连呼吸都忘了。直到某一次，王源被憋得一口气上不来，不自觉地张开了一点嘴唇，易烊千玺就在这无意识的引诱中，无师自通地伸出舌头去勾缠，被对方“呜呜”的喘息弄得面红耳赤又迅速勃起。

“宝贝，你叫得真好听。”易烊千玺贴着他的嘴唇。

“你帮帮我，我能叫得更好听。”王源有气无力，他刚刚试图解开易烊千玺皮带扣的努力又一次宣告失败。

易烊千玺也不再逗他，自己解开皮带，掏出已经硬到不行的阴茎，上下撸动，他也直勾勾地看着王源，毫不避讳地因为自己手上的动作而发出粗喘。

王源很少有这样被臊得不行的时候，却在这样易烊千玺大大咧咧地对着他手淫的时候，受不了地红了脸。

他从吧台上跳下来，扑到易烊千玺身上，探到身下，握住易烊千玺的阴茎，用食指在铃口上打转，渗出的前夜涂在手指上。他现在腿软腰软，只有下体硬到不行，决定要立刻结束这场时间过长的前戏，于是他抬起手，将刚刚涂满前液的手指伸进嘴里吮吸，又把脑袋埋进易烊千玺的颈窝，软软地乞求：

“想要了。”

易烊千玺把他放到沙发上，手指在穴口揉了很久，揉到那一圈变得软绵绵的。王源仰躺着，咬着手指尽量控制自己的声音，腰腹不受控制地上挺，他们这才反应过来，避孕套和润滑液都还在房间里。

所幸主卧在一楼，他不用经历上楼从楠楠的房间门口经过然后去拿东西的生死时刻。当易烊千玺带着东西回到客厅的时候，王源已经换了个姿势，他没有再继续躺在沙发上，而是坐起来，脚后跟踩着沙发沿，大开着双腿，手扣在膝窝上，好像自己掰开双腿，在等着他来侵犯。

易烊千玺觉得自己更硬了，他打开润滑的手有些颤抖，滴了几滴冰凉的黏液在王源的小腹上，激得对方的阴茎吐出一点液体。不知道是不是今天楠楠就在楼上的缘故，王源的身体感觉格外敏感，易烊千玺又抹了些润滑液在对方穴口，就收回手不再帮对方抹开，王源有些困惑地看他，眼睛圆圆的，客厅里只有一圈极其昏暗的灯带还亮着，王源的眼睛好像落在井水里的月亮，恍惚的，脆弱的，发出清冽的光亮。

易烊千玺给自己戴套，又额外涂了些润滑在自己的阴茎上，然后握着自己的阴茎抵在王源的穴口，用阴茎代替手指，绕着圈揉弄。王源那里已经湿湿软软，易烊千玺顶进去一点点然后拔出来，留下一个来不及合上的小口微微翕动。反复数次，那里已经泛起了一圈红，软肉蠕动着，看起来委屈极了。

王源被他这番折腾，指甲都在膝盖窝里掐出来几道红痕，声音里混着软软糯糯的哭腔求他：

“别欺负我了。”

易烊千玺握着阴茎一下子进入，王源陡然间泄了力气，连原本握在膝窝上的手都松了下来，易烊千玺及时接过来，抓着对方的大腿把人掰成一个几乎对折的形状。王源从小韧带就不好，为了和他在床上尝试各种千奇百怪的体位付出了无比艰辛的努力。易烊千玺又往上拱了拱身子，一只膝盖跪上了沙发，把王源整个人都抱在怀里，下面也进得更深了。

王源倒吸一口凉气，紧紧咬住下唇才让自己没尖叫出声，好不容易捋顺了呼吸，才又攀着易烊千玺的手臂问：

“我之前看到说这个姿势特别紧，你是不是特喜欢啊？”

“宝贝你本来就紧，”易烊千玺附低身子温柔地吻他，“紧得都要把我咬断了。”

王源露出单纯的笑容，双手揽住他的脖子。易烊千玺下身开始用力挺动，果然看到王源的表情在几秒钟后松动，他拧起了眉毛，嘴巴忘记了合上，眼睛被快感蒙上了水雾，那些情色的，淫欲的表情都像印象派的画家泼上白布的颜料，毫无章法地落在他五官的角落里。

王源敞开来让他看他的沉湎，又吻着他的耳垂呻吟喘息。

他的声音不大，顺着易烊千玺的耳道爬，他殷红的嘴唇就在咫尺，易烊千玺觉得心底爬满了藤蔓，细小的刺挠着他的心脏和血管，感受不到疼痛，唯有难耐的痒意愈演愈烈，他只有下身更加用力，恨不得把自己整个埋进对方温暖的躯体。

他想起以前在戏剧学校，老师讲弗洛伊德，讲人类除去求生本能以外还有一种向死本能，是指人的潜意识里有某些瞬间想要回到出生前的无机状态。易烊千玺觉得王源就是自己的向死本能下某种隐秘的，绝对私人的潜意识，他原始的渴望就是要和他交缠，然后交融，对方身体的湿润、粘稠和温暖早早扎根在他大脑皮层一个极其隐蔽的角落，但却长出繁复的根茎，盘根错节，再也没有拔除的可能。

王源的手指已经在他的背上抓出了血痕，他的脸上挂着两片酡红。树上脱落的樱桃、被牙齿咬破的草莓、浸在水里弥漫出酒香的桑葚......所有红色的，但又不太鲜艳浓烈的红色都带着暧昧的气息挂在他的脸颊。易烊千玺想起王源曾经的一场演唱会，他唱真爱和自由，鲜艳浓烈的红笼罩着他，托起他直达云端，然后发现无论是太阳还是火焰，再热烈的红都不如王源本人，他握着话筒，声音在宇宙里横冲直撞，毫无顾忌。那样的王源和此刻他怀里的王源重叠，跨过中间十年的时间，用羞怯但又露骨的眼神看他，手指点在他的皮肤上，求他关掉灯。  
易烊千玺保持着插入的姿势把人抱起来，王源被这样的姿势刺激得前端不断流水，易烊千玺的阴茎插得太深了，狠狠地磨在他的敏感点上，不给他留丝毫喘息的余地。

易烊千玺就这样抱着他走到开关前，王源爽得眼睛都快睁不开了。

“乖，自己关。”易烊千玺轻声哄。

易烊千玺站得离开关还有一段距离，王源只有撑起一点身子去关灯，易烊千玺的阴茎滑出来一点，有润滑液被带了出来，王源清晰的感觉到有水液流到了屁股上，湿湿的一片。他摁下开关，房间陷入一片漆黑，他又重新落回易烊千玺的阴茎上，这一下许是力道过重，王源又不自控地叫出声，阴茎喷出一股精液。

他们回到沙发上，易烊千玺握着他的脚踝不断挺动，王源抓挠着身下的沙发，觉得自己下一刻就要高潮，有眼泪流出来了，他爽到眼前冒白光。

楼上响起一阵动静，一阵拖鞋打在实木地板上的声音。

王源眼泪一下就掉了出来，他紧紧抓着易烊千玺的手臂，身子剧烈地抖动。

“乖，别动。”易烊千玺凑在他耳边说，他伏下身子，整个人把他拢住，跟他紧紧的贴在一起，王源感觉自己的阴茎就这样被对方的腹肌严严实实地盖住，皮肤和毛发的触感因为紧张而格外清晰。

楠楠应该只是下楼喝水。他在厨房里倒水的声音在夜晚显得特别清亮。易烊千玺偏偏在这个时候，掐着王源的腰又动了几下，他们贴得太紧了，王源觉得自己的阴茎被磨得发麻，他无声的掉眼泪，但紧咬的牙齿却划破了口腔内侧的皮肤。

楠楠放好杯子回到楼上又关上房门之后，王源愤怒地拍打易烊千玺的胸口，喉咙里发出呜呜的声音，像虚张声势的小动物。易烊千玺吻着他安慰，却在他的口腔里尝到了铁锈味。

“乖乖，没事了没事了，不逗你了。”易烊千玺软声安慰他，但身下又开始动起来，但这一次却是慢慢地抽动。王源刚刚就在高潮的边缘，此刻却迟迟没有个痛快，他难耐地扭动。

“求你，让我射了好不好？”

“我都听你的，宝宝。”易烊千玺于是搂住他的腰开始发了狠地顶弄，比任何一次都快都用力，王源喉咙里好像梗着东西，哭都哭不顺畅。易烊千玺来吻他，他都忘记了要张嘴回应，只是不住地颤抖，大腿痉挛地抽动。精液流出来，王源挺着腰高潮，微凉的液体胡乱地沾在两人下体的毛发上。易烊千玺仍旧没有停，王源在他身下抽动着，眼泪横流。

他抖得更厉害了，突然从易烊千玺怀里伸出手，发了疯一样挣扎，嘴里断断续续地说着什么，好像伸出手要去够什么东西。易烊千玺顺着他手指的方向看了一眼，然后眼疾手快地将刚刚扔在那儿的一堆衣物拿过来垫在王源身下。

易烊千玺下体继续抽动着，他觉得王源的后穴越绞越紧，比刚刚高潮时还要紧致，抽搐着，越来越热。然后他感到一股温热的水流打在小腹上，王源在他怀里的挣扎也停了，只是呆呆地望着他，高潮失禁的快感让他眼神失去了焦距，懵了好一会儿才举着手，想去搂易烊千玺的脖子。易烊千玺觉得他现在这样可爱得要命，于是把他搂得更紧了些。

王源拥抱他，在他耳边用气声说：“好爱你好爱你。”

他们不敢去洗澡，怕水声会吵醒楠楠。易烊千玺拿另外的还是干的衣物擦干净王源的下身，抱着他进房间。

丝绸被子的触感极好，王源在他怀里翻了个身，终于从情事里清醒过来，他把脸埋在易烊千玺胸口，闷闷地说：“怎么办啊？我这么丢人。”

“没关系宝贝儿，我喜欢。”易烊千玺揉揉他的脸，又按住他胸口的那个坠子，亲亲他头发，“晚安，我也爱你，好爱你。”


	9. 再见09

人真的睡死过去的时候，八百个闹钟都吵不醒。

因为拉着窗帘的缘故，王源醒过来的时候并不知道现在几点。屋里昏昏暗暗的，他在床上翻了一圈，从易烊千玺怀里挣开一点，仔细看眼前人睡着的样子，易烊千玺仰面躺着，但伸着一只胳膊揽住他，薄被裹在他的腰上，大腿大大咧咧地抻开，王源想起自己有个玩得好的朋友上大学那会儿拍给他的他们宿舍集体刷夜后瘫在宿舍补觉的照片，觉得易烊千玺现在也像个大学生。

王源开始不着边际地瞎想，如果他们没做这行儿，碰巧一个从重庆，一个从湖南，考去了同一所北京的大学，会怎么样？

不需要念同一个专业，也许会在社团招新的时候遇上，他们都逛了一大圈后，发现没有哪个吸引自己，于是一拍即合打算创办一个钓鱼社；或者是球场上代表各自院队出战，是自己任意球踢呲了被对方瞅准机会反击，还是易烊千玺没收住不小心禁区内手球被他捡漏；或者就是在餐厅里顺手接了个饭卡就加了微信......

王源笃定，如果他们要做普通的校园情侣，一定能掀起不少风浪。

网吧或图书馆，总要通宵一个，他会在易烊千玺下课的时候等他一起回宿舍，易烊千玺会帮他拿快递，他一定会拽着易烊千玺去尝试那杯爆火的“失身酒”，易烊千玺准会在他参加校园歌手大赛的时候又是献花又是朋友圈拉票，周末的时候去798瞎逛，晚上就是school最靓的崽，易烊千玺一口气开八瓶科罗拉，然后依次往里面塞柠檬，而他握着大白熊，思考这不会又是假酒吧？他们会为了买一双AJ省吃俭用，最后发现还不如拿这钱去多开几次房......

然后呢？他们在被毕业论文折腾得半死不活之后，是不是又是一个要考研，一个要出国？或者是一个拿到了北京工作的offer，另一个有个在上海的不愿意放弃的机会？

然后又在天各一方间恍恍惚惚地蹉跎些时日，逐渐王源不再有时间给易烊千玺分享趣闻，办公室养的猫一个春节之后又胖了好多，他拍下照片，最后还是选择不发了，对方可能在开会，自己也没有太多的时间去完成一场闲聊。易烊千玺也很长一段时间不在游戏里上线，他不知道王源现在都换了什么皮肤，后来以至于这个app都被系统识别为不常用软件自动卸载以节省内存了。

王源又动了一下，把易烊千玺的胳膊从自己脖子后面捞出来，抱在胸前。他们从小对于这种千篇一律的普通生活有着某种奇怪的向往，因为没有过，所以总觉得这样的日子必然是值得趋之若鹜的，可他现在一想，好像也就那样，如果他和易烊千玺注定要在一个节点变得生疏，然后分开，那么那样的生活也便不那么值得期待了，毕竟如果在这个娱乐圈，兜兜转转总有再见面的一天，比如现下，他们又莫名其妙又顺理成章地搅和在了一起。

王源觉得心里蓬松柔软，他支着下巴亲了亲易烊千玺的肩膀。这撑起身子的一下，突然让他察觉，他什么都没穿，内裤都没有！

王源脑子里升腾出三个巨大的红色感叹号，一个感叹号指向他们昨天晚上在客厅乱搞的那些事儿，他最后在易烊千玺怀里蹬着腿儿，什么人都丢尽了！第二个感叹号指向，家里还有第三个人，而他刚刚完全忘记了！最后一个感叹号指向现在到底几点？！

王源越过易烊千玺去拿床头的手机，易烊千玺被他的动作弄醒，咕哝着又一把搂在他的腰上，似乎以为他是睡觉不老实，妄图把他摁回床上。

王源一把薅过手机，看着上面无数的未接、未读、闹钟和巨大的11:03，觉得两眼一黑。他啪啪打在易烊千玺露在外面的大腿上：

“滚起来！11点啦！”

“11点就11点，你嚷什么啊？”易烊千玺还不清醒，嘟囔着又试图把他按回床上。

王源翻了个身跨坐在易烊千玺身上，又伏下身，贴在易烊千玺耳朵边，状似含情脉脉地咬耳朵，但易烊千玺却被他这口气吹得毛骨悚然，瞬间清醒。

“我简单给你分析一下，你弟弟8点上课，假设他起来了，那指不定看见了些啥。假设他没起来，那指不定老师给谁打了电话，然后你猜猜你妈到底会给你打多少电话？”

易烊千玺大概以半秒钟完成了睁眼，坐直，抓过手机这三个他这个从小磨叽的人需要花至少五分钟才能完成的系列动作。

但他还没来得及看手机屏幕就发现了一个有些微妙的情况：随着他的动作，王源此刻彻底落进了他怀里，没穿内裤的屁股刚好落在了他因为晨/勃而甚为精神的地方。他抬头，看到王源脸上变幻莫测最终变得通红无比。

昨天晚上没洗澡，就简单擦了擦，肯定不算太干净，再加上刚刚几番扭动又出了些微的汗，王源的屁股一下就绷紧了。易烊千玺有点想笑，但又不敢笑，他觉得他要是嘴角翘一点点，王源就能就地掐死他，然后霸占他的猫。

“我先洗澡。”王源坐起来，卷过整床薄被，把自己包起来，一头扎进了浴室里。过了大概十秒钟又刷地拉开浴室门，这次他选择大大方方地全裸出现，迅速拉开易烊千玺的衣柜给自己找了一身换洗衣物。

易烊千玺揉了揉脸，拿过自己的手机看了看，果然有他妈来兴师问罪的微信，看样子楠楠也没起床，估计这会儿正在楼上睡着呢。既然如此，易烊千玺心中已经基本上有了计划。他拿了件睡衣随便套上走进洗漱间，王源正冲完澡在穿衣服。

“楠楠去上学了吗？”王源问。

“没呢。”

“那完犊子了。”虽然他也不知道是被楠楠起床发现他们同床共枕和客厅里的一片狼藉更完犊子还是楠楠因为没去上学引发的一连串连锁反应最终引燃到易烊千玺他妈更完犊子。

易烊千玺倒是笑嘻嘻的，他帮他挤好牙膏递过来，把他揽到洗漱台前，王源看镜子里的自己，头发和脸都湿漉漉的，唇色看起来格外艳丽，眼角有血丝，下巴颏上还有个醒目的红痕。易烊千玺的脑袋搁在他肩膀上，他头发乱糟糟地炸开在他头顶，王源想起昨天晚上这个人像只委屈的猫一样抱怨这个即将被浪费的夜晚。好家伙，现在可没浪费！

易烊千玺负责收拾垃圾桶里的玩意儿和吧台上的酒杯，王源负责清理客厅。他们得把楼下都收拾干净了才能去叫楠楠起床。

王源把昨天堆在客厅里的那些脏兮兮的衣物统一打包扔在一个塑料袋里，庆幸地毯和沙发上都没有沾上什么奇怪的东西，然后又仔细确认了一遍，才通知易烊千玺可以上楼叫人起床了。

易烊千玺上楼，果然看见房门紧闭，不过让他没想到的是楠楠竟然没锁门，他一拧把手就走进去，看见他弟还四仰八叉地睡着，昨天晚上不知道什么时候把石榴抱上来了，橘猫正趴在枕头上，屁股直直地怼着楠楠的脸。

易烊千玺想起以前他们拍幼稚电视剧，王源拍躺在床上睡过头接电话的戏，导演为了让他看起来睡得更放荡一点，让他在床上滚了好几圈，当时易烊千玺不在片场，晚上回酒店睡觉的时候，王源又溜达到他房间，打完游戏就跟他挤一张床，大腿顺势一搭就搁他腰上，说今天导演告诉他这种睡姿才像个青春期放荡不羁爱自由的少年。

易烊千玺甩甩脑袋，被自己这种从弟弟到王源的联想激出一身恶寒，恶心得瞬间起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，看着床上这个“拖油瓶”就是一股气。他把被子一抽，空调一关，在他弟肚皮上响亮地拍了三下。楠楠惊恐地睁眼，当然他啥都看不到，因为石榴的屁股还怼在他眼前。

“什么情况啊？你不知道今天我要上学吗？”楠楠洗漱好下楼，才意识到他现在已经把上午的课都旷得差不多了。

“明天再去吧。”易烊千玺说。然后他回身去了衣帽间。

楠楠坐到餐桌上，王源坐在他对面，给他倒了杯牛奶：“先喝这个，一会儿直接给你点午饭吃。”

易烊千玺很快返回餐厅，手里端着个鞋盒子：“你是穿42的吧？”

小朋友眼睛转了几圈，又依次扫过他哥、他哥姘头、厨房、客厅、吧台，最后才落回眼前这双限量球鞋上，最后发出一声意味深长的“哦”，这一声绕着弯儿打转，听得易烊千玺想揍他。

“怎么样？成交吗？”

“勉强吧，不过做为你们最信任的盟友我还是很讲意气的。”楠楠说着就开始拆面前的鞋盒。

“先打电话，妈都要急死了。”易烊千玺把手机往他面前一搁。

“行吧。”楠楠先是清了清嗓子，然后动动脖子，一副活动筋骨的架势。

王源心里发虚，刚刚易烊千玺信誓旦旦地说他已经有招了，他勉强相信了，现在他看这阵仗不知道为啥觉得有点害怕。

楠楠电话已经拨出去了，那边很快接通，还不等对方开口，楠楠先咳嗽几声，咳得惊天动地，然后哑着声音叫出一声“妈”。

估计电话那头原本想质问他们为何失联的人也被这几声咳给骇住了，匆忙问他怎么了。楠楠继续保持一副病怏怏的语气：“可能昨天下午打完球流着汗吹空调，感冒了，半夜咳醒千玺带我上医院了，手机没电了，刚刚输上液，进病房安顿好才充上电。”中间穿插几声咳喘，然后以又是几声惊天动地的咳嗽结尾，惊得他妈立刻让他好好休息把手机给千玺。

易烊千玺接过电话，又是一番解释，最后以“就是普通伤风感冒，妈你别担心，你跟爸好好玩儿”顺利结束。整个过程极其流畅，一气呵成。

王源在旁边看得目瞪口呆，拿起一旁他刚刚给楠楠倒牛奶的时候顺手给自己泡的碧潭飘雪才克制住鼓掌的冲动，觉得真不愧是亲兄弟，演技天赋值点满了。

糊弄完爹妈，楠楠脸上又挂上了一副似笑非笑，意味深长的表情。易烊千玺去喂猫了，就王源坐在桌边接受审视，他心想自己已经好好收拾整理过了，嘴不红了，头发不乱了，眼睛也正常了，寻思一遍才突然想起自己下巴颏上那个红印子还明晃晃地挂着，总不能说是蚊子咬的或者猫嘬的吧？

对面的小朋友兴致高昂：“源源哥哥，易烊千玺爱赖床就算了，你怎么也睡过头啊？”

王源脖子上立刻泛起一层鸡皮疙瘩，楠楠自从稍微长大一点之后就再也不会和小时候一样娇娇嗲嗲地叫他“源源哥哥”了。

“明知故问！”

“哟，那可真给我哥累够呛，他是不是不行了啊？”

易烊千玺喂完猫走过来，就只听到这句说他不行的，那怎么能忍得了，一巴掌就要往他弟脑袋上呼，小伙子机灵地躲开，回头冲他哥扮鬼脸。

王源点开外卖软件息事宁人：“不饿吗？吃什么？”

易烊千玺还要给猫铲屎，就留两个人凑在一起，叽叽喳喳地一会儿要吃虾饺一会儿要吃灌汤包。可乐在客厅里转悠一圈，蹭在他腿边翘翘屁股算是给他道个早午安，然后就竖着尾巴走去了餐厅，后腿一撑就跳进了王源怀里，王源还埋着脑袋和楠楠研究吃的，眼都没抬就顺着毛撸，可乐舒服得又是抻腰又是哈欠。

易烊千玺低头笑笑，觉得这只猫被他养得像个狗的性子，“你倒是会看人”他在心里默默念自己的猫，他想起他和王源刚刚分手那会儿，还没有可乐呢。

那个时候他正好决定要搬家，看好的不错的楼盘，装修什么的基本上都交给别人弄好了，就差软装和一些零敲碎打想要自己上手。

他在自己原本的房子转一圈，想把自己一直以来用得顺手的东西带走都搬去新家。他看了眼猫爬架，觉得可以换再大一点的；看了眼落地灯，觉得风格不搭还是换掉吧；又去厨房扫视一圈，觉得他妈之前给他选的这套餐具真好看，虽然他常吃外卖，用到碗筷的时候不多，也舍不得这套东西，决定要带去新家。他在旧屋子来回转悠，差不多都整理清点一遍后坐在客厅地板上休息，地板上铺着羊绒地毯，他有点累，手工地毯的触感格外舒服，让他觉得仿佛一闭眼睛就能睡着。

这块地毯也一定要带走。他当时迷迷糊糊地想。他那位远在西八区的前任当初和他一块儿挑的这块地毯，那个时候王源抓着绒毯的织样抱在怀里，嚷着好舒服好舒服。

后来完工了铺在客厅里，王源那时在外地录节目，特意打来电话让他先别躺上去，要等他回来和他一起第一次躺上去。再往后，有天早上易烊千玺抱着猫喝咖啡，不小心把咖啡洒在了上面，怎么弄都弄不掉，一直留下一大块深色的污渍。但王源不知道，他已经很长时间没来过这个客厅里，之后也再也不会来了。

易烊千玺舍不得这块柔软的触感，又不愿意带着一块污渍去新家，于是托胖虎多方打听，又花了不少钱和精力重新得了这么块地毯。只是他没想到，还能再一次看到王源光着脚踩在上面，然后躺着和他接吻，白色的羊绒托着他黑色的头发，抚过他泛红的脸。

而此刻那位正在被隔着几米的距离回忆和惦记的人终于点完了午饭，仰着头通知他说给他点了煲仔饭和烤鸡翅。

王源端着茶杯继续抿他的碧潭飘雪。

楠楠点完吃的，继续八卦，继续煽风点火：“你们昨天到几点啊？”

毛头小子假装老练，王源被他逗乐了，但不声不响继续品茶：“不知道，哪有空看时间啊？”

“哦，戴/套了吗？”

易烊千玺辅以走过来就被这句话迎面冲击。

王源看了眼面前十六七的小屁孩儿，觉得自己还治不了他了吗？于是放下茶杯，笑眯眯地说：

“不错嘛，安全意识挺强。”

楠楠：“......”

易烊千玺跟楠楠老师请假说是感冒发烧，至少要明天才能去上学，他和王源又都还有工作，上午一阵耽误，团队都要头顶冒青烟了。

他们吃完午饭换好衣服出门，走到地下车库，易烊千玺没有再坐王源那辆借来的车，钻进了自己的车准备直接开去工作的地方。

他刚刚插进钥匙，就听见王源敲车窗，他摁下车窗，王源今天穿了一件他的淡紫色的T恤，给自己的头发绑了个小揪揪，碎发散在额头上，下巴上的红印子消退了一丁点，但还是很显眼。他伸一只手进来，手指在易烊千玺肩膀上敲打几下：

“你干的好事儿，你说要怎么办啊？”

“就说蚊子咬的，”易烊千玺笑嘻嘻地回答，“或者说猫嘬的。”

王源笑得眼睛都眯起来了，一边脸上的酒窝凹下去，在地库昏暗的灯光里折射出一块暗红的光斑。

他挑了挑眉毛，说：“那不能只我一个遭殃。”

易烊千玺没听清，王源已经探进车里，掰着他的脑袋，牙齿扯起他左耳后的皮肤，用舌头细细地舔舐，他觉得半边身子都酥酥麻麻的。

王源亲够了，抬起头，却依然不愿意退出驾驶室，直直地盯着易烊千玺的脸，半晌才开口：“奇怪，我怎么觉得你比昨天更好看了？”

易烊千玺笑了，抬手揽住他的脖子，吻他的嘴唇，他听见王源在亲吻间隙哧哧地笑，他听见他们的心跳声，顺着皮肤，缠上神经末梢，在大脑里跃动翻飞，最后落回心脏里，让那里变得充实柔软，好像很多东西，很多过往或者情绪，很多缠绕的搅动着的心思，春日叶片下的带去痒意一层绒毛，夏天水淋淋的眼角和裤腿......都充塞进去，变得鼓囊囊的。


	10. 再见10

等到王源和易烊千玺下一次见面的时候，楠楠已经被旅行归来的爸妈领回去了。

他给易烊千玺电影写的歌已经基本完成了，发给导演和制片听过，对方也很满意。今天两拨人凑到一起开了个小会，简单捋了下传播节奏。时间不早了，王源看着ppt上的表格和上面标注的日期，脑子有点发懵，不多时就开始走神。

恰巧这个时候，易烊千玺的消息就发过来了，问今天有没有空见面，今天他下班早，家里那位“小盟友”又刚好被爸妈领走。

王源低着头发消息，明明手机贴着防窥膜，但还是控制不住地抬手拢着屏幕。

你的片方正跟我们开会呢，你先回家吧。

回哪个家啊？易烊千玺问。

王源明知道他想问什么，故意不搭他的腔：

怎么？你在京城房产太多了，难以抉择吗？

对方发了一串哈哈哈，王源抑制不住地微微笑了下。旁边的助理碰碰他的肩膀，他才堪堪敛住笑意。

大家在说什么，他其实不太在意，他一直不喜欢听这些，几号几点发什么物料，发完要不要卖粉丝头条，需要沟通多少转发和通稿，曝光要到多少......一条条一堆堆的，事情又多又杂，他懒得去理清楚。他就假装盯着面前的投影，聚焦到一个不知所谓的数字上，开始脑袋放空想易烊千玺。

他看着做企划的姐姐跟制片因为是上午九点发还是晚上九点发这个问题争论起来，觉得这个会应该离结束还早，他决定要先从小时候想起。

易烊千玺刚来重庆的时候，很害羞，说话声音也软软的。他邀请对方寒假来重庆，然后一起去打电玩，吃抄手，晚上还去吃烧烤。他那会儿零花钱也不多，但就是非常乐意请易烊千玺吃喝玩乐。

易烊千玺是个很好的玩伴，看上去沉默又内敛，但不管王源跟他玩什么聊什么，他都能迅速上手或者接茬，王源那段日子，就算经常大半夜的还在赶作业也觉得开心死了。

重庆冬天很冷，没有暖气，空气湿润，即便是室内也冷到骨头里都是寒津津的，刺在肉里面疼。习惯了北京的暖气的易烊千玺受不了得一个劲儿地搓手，王源就拉着他让他和自己跳一跳就不冷了。

后来易烊千玺在重庆又度过了好几个冬天，但都越来越匆匆忙忙，都来不及感受扎人的湿冷。

王源也一样。他也逐渐成了被北京的暖气娇惯坏了的人，一回到重庆就一定要买两碗热气腾腾的红油抄手，和易烊千玺一起捧着碗吃。

他们不知是被烫得还是辣得，满脸通红，狼狈不堪，抬眼就看着对方傻不愣登的样子嘲笑，然后王源就盯着易烊千玺挂着汗珠的鼻尖瞧，觉得这样好看的鼻子真适合亲吻的时候紧贴着。再往后一两年，易烊千玺就真的贴上来，亲吻他被红油辣得鲜亮的嘴唇。

他们刚开始出名那几年，一起去过太多地方。王源从小在山城长大，那会儿权把这些匆忙的实际上称不上旅途的旅途当成回到教室时格外骄傲的谈资。倒是现在回想起来那几年和易烊千玺一起，有过很多最初的原生的暗自心动。

他们有一次去台湾。比重庆北京都接近赤道好几倍的台湾的阳光把他们都漂黑了一层，但半大的孩子什么都不怕，一头就往海里扎。他们那会儿都剪了傻傻的西瓜头，齐刘海罩在脑门儿上，被海水迅速打湿成一缕一缕的。

王源扑上去掐易烊千玺的腰，易烊千玺潜进水里挠他的脚心。他们在海边打打闹闹，把鞋子也贴在一起放。

王源觉得那些水滴和阳光，带着大海的一望无际和热带地区坦诚的敞开的浪漫，就那样点在他的血液里，在每日的循环里，在不可避免的新陈代谢中，总是牢牢地附在他的血管壁上，扣在他的细胞里，牢固的，以固定的周期新生，好像永远不会老去不会模糊。

他们长大后去澳门。这一次，无垠的海和他们之间隔着难以跨越的喧哗和打探，于是他们退而求其次地跌进了酒店的露天泳池。

易烊千玺穿着鲜艳的沙滩裤，城市的灯映出王源浮着欲盖弥彰的红晕的脸颊，落在易烊千玺腰部隆起的肌肉上。易烊千玺靠在泳池边，先前剪短的头发长长了些，两道浓黑的眉恰恰被额前的头发遮得若隐若现。水波在他的胸膛上漫过，展开绰约的斑斓。

这座临海的城市全年享受夏天，那个时候，那种夏天自带的不管不顾、冲动和一往无前都成为了易烊千玺被水波和灯光同时点亮的下睫毛上的附着物。王源当时被脑子里突然闯进来的美狄亚和金羊毛的故事敲击，他看易烊千玺已经是一个成年人的英俊的面孔，瞬间理解为什么所有神话里都必然包含那么一个万劫不复到诡谲的爱情故事。

他那个时候就觉得易烊千玺的深情和灵魂就是世界上最值得的东西，可以打扮所有伦常和道德，甚至可以打败所有音乐和艺术。

但又有些可惜，这些所有他关于易烊千玺、关于爱情的踌躇都还是在琐碎的日常和经久的分离里轻易消散，甚至不留下一场契合这样轰烈的争吵。

眼前的ppt终于翻页了，王源被拉回到当下的时光，他又微微翘着嘴角笑，他那样在心里掀起了多少惊涛骇浪的爱情此刻依然在他身边，正在等着给他送上拥抱和亲吻。

身边的助理终于坐不住了，老板这段时间实在过于奇怪了。

种种迹象表明，王总恋爱了。但王总以前恋爱的时候也不这样儿呀？

助理受不了了，她在脑子里过了一遍老板近期她已知的情史，然后悄悄戳了下王源。

“哥，他回国了吗？你是一会儿要去跟他吃饭吗？”

王源脑子里转了好几遍，才反应过来对方是在说他的那位在美国的约会对象。可能在身边的人看来，他们稳定发展离转正就差最后临门一脚，但王源确确实实在这段时间里，把对方忘得一干二净。

王源只有干笑几声：“没有没有，怎么会？”

大家终于基本顺完安排，企划姐姐发了一份最终版的表格给每个人，王源拿过手机，原本要去点开那个表格，结果看到易烊千玺半小时之前发的微信，是一张照片和条消息。

他拍了阳台上的桌子，上面摆着两碗冰粉和一盘子卤菜：

今天终于能过二人世界了，吗？

王源想笑，但怕他再笑一定会被助理揪着问出个所以然来，只能克制住自己，回了个：  
能，等我。

终于散会的时候，王源又故技重施，扬言发小找自己吃饭，先一步开溜。留下众人一脸迷惑，到底哪个发小如此热情？

王源赶回家时，易烊千玺正在客厅里跟可乐斗智斗勇，他要给这只崽剪指甲。易烊千玺穿了条宽松的短裤，套着件白背心，可乐刚刚洗过澡还没完全干透的爪子在上面踩出一个又一个的爪印。易烊千玺把可乐钳制在怀里，一手卡住他的前爪，一手摁住他两条乱蹬的后腿，然后发现自己已经没有手剪指甲了，于是大叫王源来帮忙。

王源还记得他俩当年为了洗猫，吹干，剪指甲等等一系列的事情而遭遇的惨状，心有余悸，唯一让他庆幸的是他自己养的猫，性格都出奇的好，像狗不像猫。但此时此刻但可乐可不一样，全然一副猫中翘楚的架势。

王源走进过去，已经看见来易烊千玺胸口和手臂上新添的新鲜的血痕。

“上猫包吧，朋友。”王源劝道。

“不行，猫包就是要杀他，记仇至少一礼拜。”易烊千玺说着，还伸下巴，企图卡住可乐四处乱扭的脑袋。

王源叹口气，觉得可乐挺喜欢自己的，但现在看来自己在他眼中的形象即将被迫崩塌。

他们又是摁腿，又是捂眼睛，又折腾了半小时才终于给可乐剪好指甲，两个人身上都新添了好几道伤痕，热得满头大汗，尤其是还穿着件长袖的王源，空调好像都不顶用了。

王源看了看穿着背心的易烊千玺，觉得十分羡慕：

“给我也拿一件。”

“得嘞。”易烊千玺转身进卧室，很快拿了件背心出来。王源也不扭捏，就在客厅里拽掉汗湿的长袖，套上背心。可这件背心的版型略有些夸张，领口袖口格外的大，垂下来，就腰部那一截遮着一圈布料。

王源咬牙切齿：“这不是你特意为了我们的二人世界准备的吧？”

“我说实话不是，”易烊千玺笑得过于开心，“但我也没想到这么合适。”

“还二人世界嘞，刚刚那娃不比楠楠折腾人啊？”王源说着就往阳台上走，他饿了，馋易烊千玺买的卤味很久了。

王源坐在地上啃鸭脖，易烊千玺握着勺子搅碗里的冰粉。王源伸长脖子张着嘴，易烊千玺就舀一勺满是山楂和葡萄干的送到他嘴里。王源砸砸嘴，露出一个古怪的表情。易烊千玺看他这表情，于是也挖一勺尝，然后说：“确实不如重庆的好吃。”

易烊千玺其实不太怀念重庆。那个湿热到让人心烦气躁的地方最初让他惶恐害怕。

他很小的时候就被安排好了该做什么，每天都在被挤压，每一秒钟都在被占用。去重庆当然也是被安排好的某一步。

归属永远与排外并存，他不可能幸运到初来乍到就进入那群抱团抱得死紧的小孩里去。他想念北京，甚至想念兴趣班，他想念熟悉的事物，他在陌生的口音里惶惑不安。他儿时的生分与焦虑，怯生生与不自信都在这里被迫袒露。

他在这里受过委屈，在这里被不安推挤着无法挣脱，然后有一只蹦蹦跳跳的小青蛙隔着一条在当时看来很长很长的走廊向他跑来，小青蛙握着玫瑰花，张着双臂向他奔跑，跑过了数年光阴，跑过了好几个潮湿恼人的山城夏日，小青蛙也跌跌撞撞，易烊千玺想，他一定要在他跑来时，稳稳地接住他。

而此刻他的小青蛙正啃鸭脖啃得嘴唇油光发亮，他觉得可爱，于是撑起身子吻他柔软的嘴唇，顺便感叹自己这家卤味店挑得不错，还挺香。好多年前，他也发出过类似的感叹，只不过那时的王源是被红油辣的满嘴红亮，易烊千玺觉得这双唇看起来过于软糯，自己必须要去亲吻。

王源吃得正香被打断，抬头看他：

“你干嘛？”

“不干嘛，看你像只小青蛙。”

王源眼珠子转了几圈：“不像小癞蛤蟆就行。”

易烊千玺的新电影上映在即，片方这次组了个大局，王源也要参加。

这次他们在比上次吃饭要大很多的包间，也来了更多的人。这次王源先到，大家都在等的那个换成了易烊千玺。

易烊千玺和胖虎姗姗来迟，来了后依次问好落座。易烊千玺几乎和每个人都握手寒暄，当然也包括王源。

“好久不见啊，源哥。”他笑着说。

“好久不见啊，千玺。”王源回答，还和对方好哥们儿一样撞了撞肩膀。

所有人都说，哇真是没想到还能再见到你们合作，只有胖虎一脸探究地瞅着他们。

易烊千玺坐在王源左边，和上次一样，中间隔了一个人。

他们之前那些年，别的本事没有，隔着一个人搞暗渡陈仓这一套倒是驾轻就熟。

易烊千玺刚刚往自己嘴里塞了个虾，就看见王源带着笑意的眼光往自己这边瞟，他也笑了，但目不斜视地继续和对面的一位演员聊天。王源伸手，身旁的椅背后面，易烊千玺已经等在那里，等着牵他的手。

他没有直接拉上去，而是轻轻地点，摸索着对方的手指，然后把自己的指尖一根一根地挤进去，紧紧地扣住。易烊千玺使了力，和他掌心更紧地相贴。

他们就这样拉着手，吃完了前菜，直到有人过来敬酒才分开。

王源喝过几轮之后想上厕所，于是跟助理说了声之后就起身离开。卫生间和包间之间有一条长长的走廊，王源上完厕所回来，走到一半儿突然被人从身后抱住。他打了个趔趄，栽倒在身后人的怀里，被搂着侧身贴上了走廊里一樽硕大的大理石雕像的底座上，易烊千玺看着他温柔地笑。

王源从他怀里抽出手臂，搂在对方的脖子上，问道：

“你不怕有人过来吗？”

“你看起来也不怕。”易烊千玺低头亲他的眼角。

王源在他怀里笑着。易烊千玺今天应该还有点其他的工作，化了淡妆，做了发型，剪过的发尾衬得他的下颌格外轮廓分明，他的眼睛被酒店明亮的顶灯照得不能完全睁开，眉头也微微皱起。

易烊千玺的眼睛其实不是很深的黑色，而是深棕色，他就这样带着笑意看着王源，王源觉得这双眼睛像是一汪棕色的海洋，带着他们少年时期无数次怀念，花费大量幻梦去向往的那片海上的雾气，向他笼来。

他抱着他，在高朋满座中偷来一个间隙，在面前某座直指某个古希腊的爱情隐喻的雕塑下拥抱接吻。王源被这样一双眼睛看着，被那个长着可爱独特的唇珠的下唇擦过眼尾的绒毛，他觉得自己的四肢百骸都被注入了汹涌的海水、无实体的飘逸的情爱和太阳的月亮的光。

他们其实只得了这不到半分钟的亲昵，但王源觉得自己好像已经去走过了一遍洪荒与历史。

他牵着易烊千玺的手走回包厢，走到门口之后，突然听到咔哒的开门声，他们匆忙分开手，看见胖虎从里面出来，一脸无语地看着他们俩：“还以为你俩迷路了。”

王源嘻嘻哈哈地搭腔：“哈哈哈刚刚导航回来的。”

这顿饭接下来的这段时间，和他们前段时间那餐饭吃得异曲同工。都是浑浑噩噩，心猿意马。

易烊千玺借着敬酒的当口从王源旁边路过，然后趁没人注意的时候揉揉他的后勃颈。王源不小心弄掉了勺子，起身叫服务员换一个，然后路过易烊千玺时勾他的耳朵。

制片人来敬王源酒，王源站起来，他今天穿的衣服领口有些低，动作间那枚银色的坠子就荡了出来。

“诶？我前天刷到你好几年前的视频，就看你戴这个项链了，戴这么久是有什么说头吗？”制片人好奇。

“那当然是有意义的啦哈哈哈。”王源大大方方地回答，惹得他身边的几个人都竖起耳朵听，当然也包括易烊千玺。

“什么意义啊？”

“这个啊，”王源歪歪脑袋，“代表着真爱和自由哦。”

制片人显然没料到这个答案，他还以为是个什么保平安的吊坠，愣了几秒后接腔：“原来小源这么喜欢郑钧老师啊哈哈哈。”

“都快三十了，还叫小源啊？”王源端着酒杯，不着痕迹地岔开话题。

王源跟助理说自己打车回去，助理没喝酒，提醒了声注意安全就开着车走了。王源抬头，看见街对面的易烊千玺也在打发胖虎先走。

胖虎觉得易烊千玺很奇怪，这段日子都相当奇怪。

他们俩都喝得多了点儿，脑袋晕呼呼的，都不想坐在车里，于是沿着空无一人的马路散步。和这条街隔着一段老墙的另外一条街有着很多小酒吧，杂乱的音乐声隔着老墙瓮声瓮气地响起。

王源听不清那边在唱什么，只是寻着一个调子兀自哼着旋律。易烊千玺搂着他走，王源抬起手就摸到扣在自己腰上的手指，长长的指节，隔着衣料、皮肤和筋肉摸到他身体里面汩汩的柔软情绪上。他停下步子，靠在易烊千玺肩上看天上的月亮，然后歪着脑袋看身边的人。

“你要给我唱歌吗？”易烊千玺问。

“你要邀请我跳舞吗？”王源问。

“好。”易烊千玺拉起他的手，往前快走了几步然后回头抱他，随着舒缓的节拍踩着步子，王源跟着他的脚步挪动，看从小就几乎不在跳舞这件事上含糊的易烊千玺搂着他跳不伦不类不知所谓的舞步。

易烊千玺把他搂得更紧了些，紧到那枚银色坠子紧紧贴上了自己的心脏。


	11. 再见11

他们那天在街上逛了半个小时，王源拉着易烊千玺唱歌，等到风把酒意都吹散了才打车回家。  
王源家离得近些，他们本着就近原则回了王源家里。

时间太晚了，王源困得不行，坐在洗漱台上等着易烊千玺把牙膏挤在牙刷上，然后塞进他嘴里。

当然易烊千玺也半斤八两，因为眯着眼睛动手，差点把洗面奶当牙膏挤。

等到两个人终于“相互扶持”着洗漱完毕之后，王源死活不愿意动，赖在易烊千玺怀里要对方抱他去卧室。易烊千玺没办法，只能双手揽住他的背，让他的两条腿架在自己的髋骨上。

他在困意朦胧中回忆自己这次第一眼看见王源时，对于对方到底有没有长胖一点的判断，那个时候他觉得王源脸颊看上去比从前圆润，以前时常会凹陷下去的颧骨下方变得饱满。嘴唇的线条也更加润，不知道是光线还是其他什么原因，看起来更水灵。

但后来王源几次窝在他怀里的时候，也依旧是轻得好像都感觉不到，手腕子、脖子和腰这些地方纤细得像还没有发育的青少年，身上唯一比起从前长了点肉的地方就是他此刻挎在自己腰上的大腿，不再像以前那样筋皮骨骼都清晰可触，而是多了一层软软的触感，会在亲密的时候紧紧贴住易烊千玺敏感的腰侧，让他从皮肤到心脏都涌起一股强烈的痒意和鼓鼓囊囊的充实感。

他把王源放在床上，王源翻了个身，四肢张开摊在床上。易烊千玺拽过一条薄丝被给他搭在晾着的肚子上，自己也顺势栽倒在他身边，拉着丝被的另一角盖在身上，闭上眼睛，立刻入睡。

王源睡得安稳，发出轻微的鼾声，手无意识地向身旁抓挠。

易烊千玺正在做一个从桥上掉下去，掉进一段扭曲的乐谱里的荒诞的梦，梦里有只手，从铅笔手写的弯折的五线谱里伸出来，他觉得那只手像王源的，皮肤和白，手指很长。于是他毫不犹豫地握住，然后梦境戛然而止，睡眠舒适平稳。

王源觉得，自己跟易烊千玺运气真的不太好。

他早上起床去上厕所，主卧的卫生间被他们昨天晚上迷迷糊糊撒了不少水在地上，湿答答的，于是王源开门出去客厅的卫生间。

他刚刚关上门，准备继续睡回笼觉，就听见开门的声音。

他侧过身子去看门厅，看见他妈手里提着一整只鸡还有一大包他看不出来是什么的绿色蔬菜正在进门。

王源脑子在进行了一番挑战人类极限信息处理速度的尝试之后，宣告死机。

他妈换好鞋子抬头看了他一眼，嫌弃地“啧”了一声。他这才想起自己只穿着条内裤，然后开始庆幸自己和易烊千玺幸好有几天不见了，不然指不定身上有什么奇奇怪怪的印子。

王源其实已经完全清醒了，但只有假装还困得不行地打着哈欠，嘟囔着叫了声“妈”。

“昨天晚上又熬夜到几点啊？这个点儿还没起。”

王源继续他的表演，装傻充愣地冲他妈迷糊着点点头又回自己的卧室。

一关上门，王源一下翻到床上，这跟前几天和易烊千玺从床上醒来，意识到房子里还有个楠楠的感觉实在太不一样了。楠楠好歹算是个盟友，这下他妈搞这个突然袭击，他整个人都要吓懵了，他完全没有了上一次还要逗一逗易烊千玺的心思。

他刚准备上手摇易烊千玺，又怕把对方摇醒了，猝不及防地控制不住音量，说出些什么惊天地泣鬼神的话来被他妈听了去，他俩就只有当场出柜了。于是他抬起一只手捂住易烊千玺的嘴，一只手按着人的肩膀使劲儿摇，还压低了声音喊：

“易烊千玺！起床！”

易烊千玺正睡得香，被人捂着嘴巴，还遮住了部分鼻子，呼吸不畅，又是一顿疯狂摇晃，他瞬间被惊醒，要不是看到王源，他以为自己被绑架了。

他好不容易挣脱王源捂着他的手，刚想大声质问对方搞什么，却被对方压低的声音吓得立刻大脑死机。

“快起来！我妈来了！”王源双手拽着他的一只手臂往上扯。又拿他们俩昨天晚上盖的丝被往易烊千玺身上一裹，恨不得把他脑袋也给裹起来。

“这这这这可咋办啊？”易烊千玺吓到结巴。

幸好王源已经从死机中重启，拉着对方走到主卧门口，把被子在易烊千玺身上裹得更紧了些，交代道：“趁我妈不注意，你去客房。一会儿我就跟我妈说我们昨天在饭局上碰见的，你喝多了不舒服，我就顺便接你来我家了。记住了吗？可别说漏了！”

易烊千玺点头。

王源开门刺探敌情，看见他妈刚好走进厨房，他还听见了开冰箱的声音。他刷地拉开门，推着裹着被子的易烊千玺出来，一把把对方丢进了客房。

王源匆忙洗漱完毕，套了件T恤在身上，下楼看见他妈妈刚刚从厨房出来。王源决定自觉主动“交代”，这样显得比较不心虚。

“妈，千玺今天在家哈。”王源装作自然地给自己倒水喝。

他余光瞟见他妈明显愣了一下，然后说：

“千玺？哪个千玺？”

“易烊千玺啊，还有哪个千玺啊？”

“哦哦哦，这都多少年没见了啊，你俩咋碰见的？”

王源觉得他妈妈看上去也不像怀疑什么的样子，还在继续帮他收他扔在沙发上的外套、电脑和水瓶这些杂物。

“我俩昨天晚上一块儿吃饭来着，和一个资方。他喝得有点多，我就顺便接他回来了。”

“那我去给他煮点啥醒酒汤喝吧，这喝多了多难受啊。”

“不用不用，妈，这都睡了一晚上了，能有多难受。”

“那行吧，你去看看他醒了没，叫他起来吃饭，看看几点了？你们这种不吃早饭的坏习惯真的就是改不掉了！”

王源为了阻止他妈继续叨叨他，只能飞速上楼，窜进卧房。

易烊千玺已经起床了，靠在床头玩手机。

“你咋不下来啊？”王源问。

“情况特殊，没有你的指示，我哪敢乱动？”易烊千玺笑呵呵地看他。

王源蹦到床上，整个人蜷成一团缩进易烊千玺怀里。黏黏糊糊哼哼唧唧地撒娇：

“怎么办啊？这下真的要‘浪费’好几天啦。”

易烊千玺不说话，只是笑着亲他的头发，然后又捏捏他的脸颊，想起自己第一眼看见时，发现这个脸蛋终于圆回来了时的小小的窃喜，觉得心里一股暖意弥漫出来。

“好啦，”王源从他怀里立起身子，“赶紧起床吧，争取这几天在我妈面前挣点好表现。”

话刚一说完，又觉得不太对劲，他们也就这一个月时间，易烊千玺又不是赶着要跟他结婚，这可算不得什么“见家长”。

于是他只好生生地从床上下来，关门出去。

客房堆着王源一些不太穿的旧衣服。易烊千玺准备从里面随便翻一件凑合。

说是旧衣服，其实也不算旧，只是年代有些久远而已了。

都是品牌方送来的衣服，他们那个时候还要每天天南地北地赶行程的时候，有时候一天要做好几班飞机。镜头围着他们转，隔着耳机都能听到快门声，品牌方瞅着这样高的曝光量，恨不得他们一天换八套衣服，于是成打成打地把当季超季的新品往团队手里送，他们也闭着眼睛穿，住酒店的时候，助理今天往床头摆哪件就穿哪件，在家的时候，就自己抓到什么穿什么，他们懒得也确实筋疲力尽得没有多余的脑细胞去思考这件事，所以也时常有顺手就拿了对方的衣服套上的事儿。

唯独有一次，王源特意自己穿了件LOVE ONLY的短袖衬衫来片场见他。他从片场将他匆匆拉走，然后在重庆潮湿的夏天的清晨醒来，从床角拽出皱巴巴的衣服努力抻开，骄傲地说：

“知道这个代表什么吗？”

易烊千玺摇头。

然后王源抖开衣服罩在他脑袋上，扯着衣角把他拉进，然后亲他。

“代表着爱的宣言哦！”

那个时候的语气，可爱又俏皮，就和昨天在饭桌上那句歪着脑袋说出的“这个代表着真爱和自由哦”一模一样。

那个时候的王源眼睛里装的都是爱情天真又勇敢的泡沫，唇角的无畏与欢欣顺着早晨九点的露气溢出来，好像执着旗帜的小骑兵，他骄傲地仰着头，看不起陈规俗物，不在乎攻击谩骂，只是搂着易烊千玺的脖子讨一个亲吻，就能踏遍玫瑰的尖刺、塔楼的残垣和沙漠的炙人的温度去把世界所有的浪漫都收进他那个铁盒子里。

易烊千玺看着那件浅色的写着LOVE ONLY的短袖衬衫犹豫了一下，还是摆到一边，随便抽了一件白色的印着巨大品牌logo的T恤穿上，又找了一条宽松的棉麻裤子套上。

他下楼的时候，王源已经坐在桌边吃他妈妈买来的包子，阿姨看他下楼来，笑得眼睛都眯起来了。

“千玺啊，阿姨好多年没看见你啦，快来坐！”

“阿姨早上好，”易烊千玺犹豫了一下，还是在王源身边的位置坐下，“不好意思啊，给你们添麻烦了。”

刚说完就感觉桌下王源拿脚踩了他一下，好像在提醒他，“差不多得了，戏有点过”。

“哎呀，说啥子呢你，怎么现在跟阿姨这么客气啊？”王源他妈妈又把一碗汤推到易烊千玺面前，“快喝点这个，养胃的汤，你昨天喝多了肯定不舒服。”

易烊千玺这才想起，王源给他编的宿醉的故事。

他端着碗喝汤，吃完包子的王源正小心翼翼地在东瞟西瞟，生怕这屋里还有什么东西被他妈妈看出破绽来。易烊千玺的余光看着他的样子，觉得好笑又可爱。

于是故意一直手端着碗，一只手伸到桌子下面去牵他。

王源被他吓了一跳，刚想挣开，但好像又害怕挣扎的动静太大又立马安静不动，乖乖地任由他牵着手。易烊千玺一手端碗，悠闲地一口一口地慢慢喝汤，王源看起来两只手都摆在桌下，一脸呆滞地正襟危坐。

易烊千玺两根手指使力，夹着他的小指，又蹭他的指腹。王源被弄得整个小臂都酥酥麻麻的，但可是一点都不敢动不敢动。

他妈妈看到愣愣出神的样子，以为儿子傻了，于是敲敲他面前的桌子：

“源儿！咋了？吃噎着啦？”

王源这才回神，出声支走他妈：“妈，这个汤好香，我也要喝。”

他妈妈一脸迷惑地进厨房给他煮汤，这个醒酒汤一股中药味儿，哪里香了？

王源这才一脸愤恨地把手从易烊千玺手里抽出来，睁圆了眼睛瞪着他：“你想干嘛？！”

“你不就是喜欢这种偷偷摸摸的感觉吗？”易烊千玺嬉皮笑脸。

“噢？是吗？”

易烊千玺看着王源眼睛眯起来，眉毛拧起来才觉得大事不妙。

阿姨从厨房里端出一碗汤，王源闻着一股药味儿，立刻放弃真的尝试一点的想法，装模作样地紧闭着嘴巴抿。易烊千玺碗里只剩一个底儿了，但他此刻非常惶恐，只好低着头继续假装喝汤。

“千玺，你爸妈这几年还好哇？我前几天看你妈妈朋友圈，他们上哪儿旅游去啦？”王源妈妈开始跟易烊千玺拉家常。易烊千玺终于能放下碗，正儿八经地直起腰板儿回答问题。王源妈妈说话笑眯眯的，易烊千玺专心致志地和她聊天，几乎就要“放松警惕”。

然后他突然感觉裤管那里一凉。

怪就怪他选了一条宽松又柔软的裤子。王源光着脚，用脚趾撩开他的裤管，直接就伸了进来，脚掌紧贴着他的小腿肚，一下一下，轻轻地挤压。多么俗气老套的调情伎俩，易烊千玺不以为意，不为所动，甚至还用余光给了王源一个气定神闲的眼神。

王源继续喝着他要来的那碗汤，面上平静，嘴角还挂着几滴深色的水渍。

他脚下继续往上蹭，脚趾挠到易烊千玺膝窝，还故意往里顶了顶。

可能一直吹着空调的缘故，他的脚趾冰冰凉凉的，但脚掌又带着夏天的温度。贴在易烊千玺敏感的膝弯，重重地厮磨，紧密地贴合，惹得易烊千玺嘴上终于打了磕巴。

“额，我妈这几年也挺喜欢自己，咳咳，自己绣十字绣玩儿的。”

但他没想到的是，王源脚上的动作，根本只是为了转移他的注意力，为了实现他真正的“报复”打掩护的。

王源换了个姿势坐，向自己这边靠过来，好像突然对他们正在聊的关于茶具的话题感兴趣一样，眨巴着大眼睛专注地听，桌子底下却直接伸手拉开易烊千玺的腰上的松紧带，把手伸进了他的裤裆里。

易烊千玺冤枉，他只是拉了个手，却要遭次“重击”？！

王源的手指因为一直抱着热汤碗的缘故，一点都不凉，在他的小腹和大腿根的位置若即若离地抚过，易烊千玺紧张得要死，神经格外敏感，觉得王源的手指尖都被温度烘得肉乎乎软嘟嘟的，贴上皮肤的时候刺激得他一激灵。

于是他的感官彻底屏蔽了正在跟他说话的人，眼神呆愣愣的望向前方。

王源妈妈觉得易烊千玺奇怪的很，明明刚刚还在说西湖龙井，怎么就突然盯着她手边那两个包子瞧，然后突然反应过来，这孩子起来后只喝了碗汤，还什么都没吃，肯定是饿了！也怪自己聊起天来就忘记了。

“哦哦，千玺，饿了吧？阿姨去给你热热包子，芽菜鸡肉馅儿的，你要吃的吧？”

易烊千玺这才被陡然拉回神来，立马接腔：“嗯嗯好！”然后学王源的样子，把他妈妈支走，“阿姨我还想吃你炒的糖醋白菜，好多年没吃过了！”

热爱美食的女人对于懂得欣赏她的手艺的人向来好感拉满，不像她亲儿子，一会儿嫌鸽子汤味儿大，一会儿又不爱吃蒸鸡蛋。易烊千玺小时候来她家吃饭的时候，就格外给面子。

等他妈进厨房关上门，王源才大大方方地抬眼看易烊千玺，一脸洋洋得意的样子，手也不拿出来，继续在里面大肆动作。易烊千玺一把握住他的手腕拽出来，然后拉着他就往楼上走。  
“你跟我来！”

王源在后面假装无辜，脚步上却一点都没放慢，凑得很近地激他：“怎么了嘛？人家不就是喜欢这种偷偷摸摸的感觉嘛？”

易烊千玺拉着他进卧室，一把摔上门，最后关头又想起可不能让这声巨响惊动楼下厨房里的家长，于是又迅速在门要碰上的一瞬间握住门把拉回来，轻轻关上。

易烊千玺回身一把抓着王源抵在墙上，王源搂他的脖子，继续点火：“不刺激吗？你不喜欢吗？”

“喜欢，”易烊千玺说着就低头摁着他亲吻，“我好爱你啊。”

王源懵了一下，但又权当他调情时不过脑子说的话，于是也不在意地张着嘴回应亲吻。易烊千玺咬他上唇的唇珠，还含在齿间吮吸，王源有些喘不过气，拍拍他的胸口让他放开：

“我可警告你哈，我妈炒个菜最多十分钟。”

“足够了，宝宝，我就想好好亲亲你，今天都没有早安吻。”

易烊千玺的眼睛深情又委屈。王源突然有些恍惚，不知道如何作答，也不知道如何动作。他突然慌乱着任由易烊千玺亲吻他的下颌。他这几年混乱的破败的那些坏情绪，他曾经在最热闹的场合里躲在角落里的绝望的悲伤，他连所有的热爱都救不回来的低落，此刻突然被易烊千玺一桩桩一件件地捋顺，又温柔地安抚，虔诚地陪伴。

他于是抬手把他搂得更紧，决定无论如何要紧紧抓住剩下的已经不足一半的日子。


	12. 再见12

易烊千玺今天在录一个综艺。现场的观众很多，不好调度，导演于是请嘉宾都先去休息。胖虎跟着易烊千玺回到后台，和团队里其他人一起坐在化妆间玩儿手机。易烊千玺低着头，手指飞快地打字，看起来好像在跟什么人聊天。胖虎瞟了他一眼，也没说什么，往沙发上一靠，准备闭目养神。

化妆间很安静，一阵欢呼声清晰可闻。想来是隔壁棚的另一档节目录完准备散场了。胖虎随手拽了件衣服盖在脸上，想挡挡光。

果然几分钟之后，就有杂乱的脚步声，谈笑声隔着几层门和墙壁闷闷的传来。胖虎把衣服盖得更紧了些，迷迷糊糊的。

又过了一会儿。大概是隔壁棚的观众都散得差不多了，化妆间又安静了下来。胖虎隐隐约约听见易烊千玺拉开椅子站起身，又跟身边的化妆师说了句什么，就打开门出去了。

胖虎没听清楚，似乎好像是“胖虎睡着了吗？我去个洗手间，一会儿他要是醒了，帮我跟他说一下吧，别一会儿找不着我着急”。

胖虎心里“哦”了一声，以示自己知道了，虽然易烊千玺听不见。

可能是听了“洗手间”这三个字，胖虎在沙发上眯了会儿，觉得自己也想去厕所，于是起身出门往洗手间去。走廊里人不少，工作人员们摩肩擦踵地穿梭着，胖虎又高又壮，走得困难，为了不挤着人，只能紧贴着墙走。他看到人们带着两种颜色的工牌，一个应该是他们节目的，另一个应该是隔壁那个刚散场的节目的人过来放资料或者回办公室的。

胖虎继续贴着墙走。前方出现了几个扛着大机器的人，所有人不得不都靠边儿，让他们先过。胖虎刚好贴在一扇门上，他余光瞥见了门牌，好像是个什么茶水间。

机器不好挪动，几个人扛着只有一点点地移动，胖虎往门上贴得更紧了些。

突然他听到一个无比熟悉的声音说：

“腿再高点，乖。”

其实胖虎不太愿意相信最后一个字是“乖”的，但他又确实听得无比真切。

他绞尽脑汁也无法解释为什么易烊千玺说去洗手间，但却出现在了这个茶水间。还有这句奇妙的台词，他在干什么？难不成在教人跳舞啊？今天这个综艺也不是跳舞的啊？

他又往门上贴紧了些。却只听见一阵窸窸窣窣的声音。正当他打算去洗手间看看易烊千玺在不在并以此佐证自己只是幻听的时候，又听见里面另外一个声音，带着哭腔嘟囔着说“不舒服”。

这个声音也好熟悉，可是胖虎死也想不起来这是谁的声音。

然后他听见连串的喘息，他试图去扭门把手，却发现门已经锁了。除了正有两个人躲在里面办事儿以外，他实在想不出别的解释。

胖虎觉得不是他自己疯了，就是易烊千玺疯了。

走廊上的大机器终于挪走了，人们重新穿梭起来，胖虎擦了把额头上的冷汗，只能硬着头皮顺着队伍往前走。

门后面，刚刚在隔壁棚录完节目的王源，正窝在易烊千玺怀里，他刚刚在舞台上穿的那条黑色的高定西装裤，正被平平整整地扔在沙发上，他的一条腿被易烊千玺架在小臂上，内裤正挂在脚踝上。这里没有润滑液，他忘记刚刚从自己的化妆间出来时，从哪里拿了瓶乳液装在裤兜里，然后塞给了易烊千玺，此时对方正就着这瓶乳液用手指在他的下身进进出出。易烊千玺每次都故意在他的敏感点上勾勾手指，他爽得前面不停地流水，但这种感觉并不太好。他觉得好像被抛上了高空，却迟迟无法降落。

他抓着易烊千玺的手臂，瞪大着眼睛摇头挣扎，愣是不敢眨一下眼睛，他还化着妆，怕要是哭起来就收拾不住，把妆哭花了，一会儿没法见人。

他只有拼命深呼吸，想从喘息中攒出一口长气来求对方。这样的努力终于憋得他有滴眼泪滑到眼角上，易烊千玺终于肯放下他那只被举高的腿，拽起自己T恤的一角温柔细致地给他擦眼泪，还哄他别哭。只是另一只手的手指还留在王源身体里，一刻不停地抽动。

王源被他放下来，双脚沾地，终于不是先前那样努力靠一只脚的虚软无力的脚趾稳住自己，他稍微顺了点气，就去搂着易烊千玺的脖子撒娇：

“你别弄了，我受不了，我们两个一起用手弄出来就好，好吗？”

易烊千玺终于把手从他身体里面拿出来。怕把衣服弄脏，他把自己的上衣和裤子都脱掉扔在沙发上，然后把王源的上衣也拽下来，两个人赤裸着贴在一起，易烊千玺手臂用力，把对方抱得更紧了些。王源不说话地任他抱着，两个人的阴茎贴在一起，又硬又热，好像只需要几下摩擦就能射精。

易烊千玺抱了一会儿放开他，撤开些距离，又埋下头去亲他胸口那枚坠子。用嘴唇把四方的尖角往皮肤里按。王源觉得这东西扎在他心口上，顺着易烊千玺的亲吻，注射进一股奇妙的快感在他心口上，有股冲动顺着横膈肌往上升，最终漫上他的眼眶。他用力眨眨眼睛，努力把些许委屈压下去，然后抬手，摸着散开在的胸前的易烊千玺的头发。

易烊千玺亲了会儿，抬起头，眼眶泛着红，但是笑着和他撒娇：

“感觉这样的话，好敷衍诶。你舍得吗？”

王源舍得吗？他当然舍不得。

那天王源妈妈来北京其实也就这他家呆了半天时间。她是来跟好姐妹见面的，看望王源只是顺便。

那天晚上的时候，王源在盥洗室刷牙，手机响了，易烊千玺给他递进来的时候，撇到上面一串排列规律奇怪的带着括号的号码，表情有些不自然。王源接起来，是他在美国寄养几只猫的寄养中心，对方问他准备几时回来，如果时间还比较长的话，可以考虑给猫换一种洗护套餐，性价比更高。他随口答应下来，继续刷牙。紧接着又是一个电话，来自他在美国的studio里的同事，他估摸着美国这会儿估计正好是上班时间，所有人都开始进入工作状态。对方催他尽快过去洛杉矶，他们约了个之前一直想约没约上的制作人见面。

王源听得烦躁，出门把手机往枕头下一塞，不想让人来影响自己刷牙。他已经被迫两次摁停电动牙刷，还满嘴泡沫地讲话。

他终于洗漱完毕之后，回到卧室，易烊千玺正躺在床上翻一本杂志。他掀开被子坐进去，他被这两通电话扰得心烦，于是一把搂上易烊千玺的腰，把脸埋进对方的腹部，还像可乐一样，蹭了记下。哪里知道易烊千玺丝毫不为所动，还摸摸他的后脑勺说：“你手机消息提示响了好几声来着，你看看吧，别是什么急事儿啊。”

王源愤怒地直接张口腰在对方的腹肌上，觉得易烊千玺情商退步，难道看不出来自己此刻心情不好，非常不想看手机吗？

他咬完泄愤，满意地听见易烊千玺嘶了一声，然后摸出枕头下的手机，上面好几条WhatsApp的信息。他那位美国的约会对象给他发消息说，和他很长时间不见面，觉得他好像并不太想继续了，而自己也遇到了另外的人，他觉得对方很特别。他说和王源的几次约会是delightful experience，希望能继续做朋友，还祝他也能找到特别的人。

王源客套着祝福对方。

易烊千玺余光瞥见他锁着眉头打字。于是瞎猜了一嘴：“怎么了？你男朋友终于来催你回去了吗？”

“没，”王源敷衍到，定好闹钟，把手机放回床头柜上，然后扯过被子把自己裹起来，几乎要蒙到脑袋上，“我先睡了。”

易烊千玺放下杂志，摁灭台灯，也躺下来。他本来准备把手搭在王源的腰上，但想起刚刚还没躺下时，看见王源在薄被下蜷缩的姿势时，他又贴得更近一点，把王源整个人圈在怀里。  
王源把脑袋凑在易烊千玺的胸口处，他上周换的柑橘味的沐浴露特别香，味道占满了他整个鼻腔。他突然有些心慌，又往对方怀里拱了拱，使劲吸了吸鼻子，在闻到易烊千玺自己的味道之后才觉得安心下来。

逐渐的，耳边的呼吸平稳起来。但王源十六岁的时候就已经可以准确分辨易烊千玺是真睡着还是假睡着了。他继续埋在对方怀里，闷着嗓子说话：

“我想跟你说个事儿。”

“什么事儿？”头顶的声音落在他的发旋儿上，带出几分痒意。

“我其实没有男朋友。之前有个聊得来的，有约会过几次。”

“那现在呢？”

“就，以后应该不会再有什么发展了。”

易烊千玺没说话，过了好几分钟，王源几乎想要抬起头来看看他时，他才开口说：“好。”

也许是早上的时候，被易烊千玺抱在屋里争分夺秒地亲吻，突然让他把这几年都不曾洗干净的繁杂慌乱的思绪抖干净了，也许是现下没有招致一番调侃让他难堪而只是一声“好”，王源突然觉得很感激易烊千玺。

他伸出手搂住对方的腰。他知道易烊千玺腰上有旧伤，很多很多年了。疼起来疼得要命。他不知道他有没有好一点，他们重逢后第一次做爱的时候，他问过一次，但当时对方没有回答他。他手下带了力道，揉那块会经常痛的肌肉。他听见头顶易烊千玺的呼吸逐渐粗重。然后在易烊千玺唰地掀开盖在两人身上的被子的时候停下手上的动作。

他往上躺了点，看易烊千玺，对方在黑暗里睁开眼睛，盯着他瞧。

“你爱我吗？”

“我十几二十岁的时候爱你，我此时此刻爱你。”王源诚实地回答。

然后又是相似的沉默，然后易烊千玺还是说“好”。

易烊千玺翻身起来，跪在王源双腿间，然后捧着他的脸亲吻他。王源微张着嘴，让他缠着自己的舌头吮吸。他扣住易烊千玺的脖颈，用舌头去舔他的上颚。然后抬起腿，用小腿肚去贴他那一截曾经受伤的腰。

空调风吹在易烊千玺背上，整片背部和后腰的皮肤都透出冰凉。于是王源往上又贴得紧了些，几乎将自己腰臀都悬空。

王源拍拍易烊千玺的肩，示意他先松一松，易烊千玺放开他，他越过对方从床头柜里摸了个安全套和一瓶润滑液。又按着易烊千玺的肩膀让他躺好。他跨坐在对方大腿上，把安全套叼在嘴上，又去握易烊千玺半硬的阴茎。只来回撸动了几下，就让对方完全硬了起来。

他用手撕开避孕套包装，又重新把里面的东西叼在嘴上，他不急着动作，就这样看着易烊千玺，眼角带着些笑意，那个橡胶圆环就挂在他的牙齿上，有润滑液和唾液混在一起滴下来，落在易烊千玺的小腹上，说不出到底是冰凉还是温热的黏液，让易烊千玺的阴茎又动了下，王源感觉到了，于是俯下头，把他整个含在嘴里，用嘴给他戴套。

他不太熟练，用牙齿叼着又扯了好几下，才算完。他嘴角挂着几滴亮亮的水液，也说不清是什么。他抬头，整个人往上爬，严丝合缝地贴着易烊千玺躺下，紧紧地趴在他胸口。

他去亲易烊千玺的耳垂，然后哑着声音说话：

“操我。”

易烊千玺像个听话的孩子，他顶起膝盖分开王源的双腿。王源的下身穴口柔软，但阴茎很硬很烫。易烊千玺探下去，一只手握着对方的阴茎撸动，另一只顶开润滑液的盖子，抹在王源的穴口，轻轻地揉。润滑液被他从冰凉揉到温热。王源下身不住地扭动，但上身就是纹丝不动地贴在他的胸口，嘴唇紧贴着他的耳廓，让每一声毫无收敛的呻吟全部灌进他的耳朵里。

终于等到易烊千玺的阴茎顶在入口处时，王源才坐起身子，自己握着对方的阴茎，一点一点地往身体里面放。

当他把易烊千玺的下体整个吞进身体里时，他双腿已经抖得不行，虚软地想往下跪，他整个人向前倒去，易烊千玺伸开双臂搂住他，把他圈在怀里，然后下身发力，不给他捋顺呼吸的机会，就开始狠命地抽插。

王源紧紧地抓着易烊千玺胸口的皮肤和肌肉，如果他留长指甲的话，此时一定已经在那里留下了几道十天半个月也不会消下去的痕迹。

王源不知道是自己的错觉还是什么，他觉得易烊千玺今天进得格外深，也格外用力。擦过他的敏感点的时候，重得他前面控制不住地淌水。

王源眼前闪着白光，他觉得受不了，于是哀哀地求易烊千玺换个姿势。易烊千玺从他身体里退出来，然后把他摆正侧卧地姿势，自己躺在他身后，捞起他的一条腿，易烊千玺使了劲，把他的双腿掰得很开，空调风直直地吹在光裸的，沾着水液的穴口上，王源一个激灵，觉得大脑皮层都起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

易烊千玺托着他的脑袋和他接吻，然后下身又迅速地插入，连着重重好几下。王源也毫不羞怯地表达自己的愉悦，快感催使他放浪地呻吟，他就大方坦荡地偏过头，盯着易烊千玺的眼睛叫“好爽”。快感催使他想要和易烊千玺靠得更近一点，他就往后顶屁股，迎着抽插，把易烊千玺的阴茎吞进更深的地方。

易烊千玺捞着他大腿的手又收紧了些，让王源的侧腰都和大腿贴在了一起。拉扯韧带带来的疼痛，更加刺激了胯间的感觉，他爽得流眼泪，哽咽着叫易烊千玺的名字。

易烊千玺就着这个侧入的姿势把他插射，然后把王源放平在床上，自己退出来，对着他的脸飞快地撸了几下也射了出来。他把避孕套打结，扔到卫生间里的垃圾桶，又出来抱王源去洗澡。

淋浴把他们两个浇得湿透。王源搂着他的脖子亲吻，亲完还混着莲蓬头带来的哗啦啦的水声说话。易烊千玺没听清，问他说什么呢？

“我说，这是晚安吻。”王源笑着回答他。

他们洗完澡，重新回到床上。王源靠在床头抽烟，易烊千玺像刚刚他那样，整个人蜷缩着，脑袋顶在他的侧腰睡觉。这一次易烊千玺真的睡着了，王源能够分辨。

他伸手用手指梳易烊千玺刚刚吹干杂乱的头发。

他比易烊千玺大20天，他最开始的时候的确也把他当弟弟。即使后来的很多时刻，他也觉得易烊千玺像他弟弟，尽管他其实并没有真正地拥有过一个兄弟。比如此时此刻，他看见易烊千玺像回到少年时期那一个又一个困倦疲劳的深夜一样，安静地蜷在他身旁，他于是想照顾他，陪伴他，待他好，把他当弟弟一样疼爱。用无法割舍的血缘绑住他。

但他有时候又会对这样的联想感到格外抵触。他拒绝他和易烊千玺的感情发生任何质变。他知道很多“一生一世一双人”的爱情都最终在亲密无间里被时间和琐碎折成了亲情。可是他不愿意，他要他和易烊千玺之间永远都是轰轰烈烈的爱情。

可是所有感觉都会被消耗，爱情这种没有什么牢不可破的根基的东西更是如此。它的消耗来得最为壮烈。

寄养中心、同事、前约会对象......他们用一系列的行动提醒他，他的轰轰烈烈就快要燃尽了，即使他撑着爱情的壳子，继续不屈不挠，他们也不过是走上几年前的老路而已。

当他们在茶水间终于整理好衣服和妆容之后，王源凑过来，在易烊千玺脸上又亲了下：“我晚上有个饭局，争取早点走。”

易烊千玺点点头，示意他知道了。

走廊上人已经散去了一些，他们分别前后脚从茶水间里溜出来。

易烊千玺回到自己的化妆间时，节目的导演助理刚好也走到他的化妆间门口，正准备叫他可以去现场作准备了。易烊千玺点头道谢。

他拉开门走进化妆间，和屋里一圈人打招呼，然后重新在凳子上坐下，等待工作人员帮自己整理妆发。

造型师过来，发出一声惊呼：“你这是顺便去了趟东非大裂谷吹风吗？头发乱成这样！”

易烊千玺嘻嘻哈哈地搪塞，说是自己刚刚在走廊上人堆里挤的。

他抬头看面前的镜子，结果看到镜子里身后的胖虎投来的仿佛见了鬼的眼神。


	13. 再见13

王源从饭局上早退时易烊千玺刚刚挂掉一个跟他确认活动流程的视频会。他左脚点在地上，撑着椅子转了一圈，然后起身去喂猫。猫爬架靠着阳台放，当他把二十从他的专属位置上抱下来时，他看见外面小区里的树被风吹得大幅度地摇晃。他把猫依次摆好在他们的食盆面前，自己拉开玻璃推拉门走到阳台上去。

裹着湿意的凉风吹得他起了层鸡皮疙瘩，然后他发现，外面的气温已经比开着空调的室内更低了。

易烊千玺回头看了眼，二十和石榴贴在一起，盯着他，好像嫌他开着门窗吹着他俩了，连饭都不吃了，抬头抗议。

易烊千玺走回客厅，关好推拉门，打算等再过一会儿，雨下下来了，不再吹风之后，就打开窗户给被夏天闷了太久的室内通通风。

今天胖虎送他回家的时候，表情有些古怪。一直抬起一只手一遍一遍地摸自己的板寸头。易烊千玺开玩笑问他“你几天没洗头了？痒得慌吗？”对方也不回答，只是配合地干笑几声，手放回方向盘上，没过几分钟又开始不时地揉自己的鼻头。

易烊千玺下车的时候，胖虎给他拿了几套厚一点的外套，说是这几天要降温。

易烊千玺接过来，隔着袋子摸到卫衣厚重的帽子，才算突然意识到，夏天已经在敲最后几个字符。他于是也没心思思考胖虎今天为什么这么奇怪，拿着衣服就转身进屋，好像还未到来的降温已经让他跌了几度体温。

他刚刚准备抬手开门，就听到身后胖虎又叫了自己一声，说：“哎，你自己注意点啊。”

注意什么？要降温了，注意身体吗？

易烊千玺回头敷衍着点点脑袋。

王源一路从餐厅的地库开到易烊千玺家的地库。看着天空从晴到下起瓢泼大雨，自己倒是一滴雨都没淋到。他回到客厅时，刚好看到易烊千玺正在打开各处的窗户，想给家里透透气通通风。

王源走过去，帮他把窗帘卷起来，然后伸手出去，好像试图接住雨水，易烊千玺懵懵地看着他。

“幸好不是下的飘风雨，不然都不能开窗，还得闷着。”王源判断道，收回手，随意地甩了几下。雨水的凉意在突然中断的高温里，显得特别突兀。王源又用力甩了几下，好像要努力把这凉意甩掉。

“夏天就这么结束啦。”王源拉着易烊千玺往回退了点，退到客厅中央的地方，看着外面被雨水打得颤抖的树叶，砸砸嘴，好像毫不在意地说道。

易烊千玺过来抱他，把下巴抵在王源的额头上，一点点地挤压磨蹭。

王源把脸往易烊千玺的颈窝里埋得更深一些。易烊千玺这几天剪短了头发，耳根后的碎发格外锋利，扫到王源的颧骨上，磨下几道浅浅的、难以察觉的红痕。

易烊千玺抬起手来捧他的脸，让他从肩膀处的衣物和头发里露出整张脸来，手指摸了摸那片泛红的皮肤，然后整个手掌贴上去，把王源半张脸完完全全地覆盖在了掌心里。

北京难得一见的湿冷正穿过窗户，钻进王源的皮肤里，水汽坠着沉沉的初秋的光景，托着夏日饥渴的燥热回响，撞在室内高耸的墙上。他们这段时间，一起喝酒时用过的高脚杯，新买的牙刷，用了太久而导致印花都已经模糊了的猫的食盆......这些硬质的物品也被这阵风吹着，撞在一起，发出虚幻的，但足够清脆的响声。敲得王源心头生发起一阵诡异的，无端的迫急。

大概一个月前，他莫名地应允了易烊千玺奇妙的请求。然后在这个地方，常来常往，毫无羞窘胆怯之意。他把这段日子当成属于初恋的，和煦温柔又晴朗明媚的春天，但实际上这是最让人无能为力的，焦躁的，会骤然终止的夏天。

无疾而终的爱情最为讲道理。它不过是替你预言未来的冲突、懊恼和无措。它帮你避免那些痛苦的争斗和愤怒的叛离。但王源却觉得，他和易烊千玺无疾而终的爱情，比所有的那些坏故事都消耗得更卖力。于是他开始回避有关爱情矢志不渝的言说，将时间的这道轴抽离，他决定要在这个湿黏的、超越逻辑、无视陈规，但最终将死于无疾而终的夏天认真专注地爱易烊千玺。

但夏天，已经于此刻被如期而至的秋雨掩埋，成了已故的、行将腐烂的诗歌。

易烊千玺掌心滚烫，抚着他的脸，把一把火焰点燃在他的眉间和心脏。

王源大学要毕业那一年，因为工作原因经常回国。和易烊千玺见面的次数也少有地多了好几次。但工作场合的见面几乎都算不上真正的见面，有的时候，连私下里的一声招呼都打不上，所有人都在争分夺秒，抓着衣服和化妆品，举着麦克风和厚厚的手卡把他们隔开。

他们那个时候正处于要分手的边缘。王源在国际航班的数次往返和总是无法调整好的时差里累到反胃，离开镜头就几乎不再愿意开口说话。易烊千玺也是半斤八两。

在某一次他们飞去南方的城市的活动时，王源终于发烧了。他太累了，以至于在酒店安顿好后，想要去拿吹风机，用老办法吹吹后勃颈都没有力气。他躺在床上，烧得昏昏沉沉。然后在半梦半醒间，看见易烊千玺开门进来，拿了吹风给他吹。

他不知道对方是从哪儿摸来的他房间的房卡，只隔着无法完全睁开的眼睛和横亘在视线里的睫毛看见没化妆的易烊千玺显眼的黑眼圈，和憔悴的起皮的嘴角。

“他太累了，我不该麻烦他。”王源在心里想。

易烊千玺从小就很照顾他，谈恋爱之后，王源也更乐于黏着对方。在他们无数次抵足而眠和来自易烊千玺的无微不至中，王源从前过得心安理得，在生活的一些小事上依赖易烊千玺已经是他的条件反射，有时候在易烊千玺也很累的时候，王源会觉得心疼，按着他，不让他忙活。

那时，他也努力伸出手去，挥一挥，让易烊千玺赶紧去休息，别再忙活了。但那次他心里想的只是“别再麻烦他了”。

他醒来时，易烊千玺的手掌已经带着一股无法忽视的热度，那说明，他的烧已经退了。

易烊千玺的手掌还包裹着他的半边脸。手掌心的带着，几年前的仓皇和隔阂的温度。

易烊千玺手上用力，想让王源抬起头来。王源往下低着脑袋，不愿意顺从地向上。他初至波士顿时的，只点一盏小台灯的无望的孤独，他在黄昏的洛杉矶的街头，看着太阳变得巨大无比，落在街道尽头，身边的同事和朋友热闹开怀，他只觉得要被夕阳吃掉......如此种种，才是他习惯的日常的痛苦，而不是再一次地与易烊千玺从相爱到陌生，如同钝刀子割肉。

一个月的提议很好，他们必须遵循，爱情钟情于夏天，也应该像夏天一样，在瞬间被雨水毙命。

王源拽拽易烊千玺的袖子，说：“我明天早上有工作，助理会来接，晚上我还是回家去睡。”

易烊千玺也不再强迫他抬起头，而是顺着他的姿势，亲他头顶的发旋儿。

“那要先一起吃个晚饭吗？你晚上饭局没怎么吃东西吧？”

“好。”王源终于肯抬起头，往上探探脑袋，亲易烊千玺眉心的痣。

他们点了一起常吃的一家烧烤，老板一家的生意做得很好，扎根北京很多年了，时至今日依旧生意红火。在等外卖的时候，易烊千玺去收猫食盆，几只猫基本上都舔干净了盘子，只有这个家德高望重的老年猫二十，好像还在气易烊千玺刚刚猝不及防地开窗吹着他了，之后还持续性和男朋友卿卿我我，对猫不管不顾，二十蹲在地上吹胡子瞪眼，气得饭都没吃完。

“喂，你老婆孩子都吃完啦，你还吃不吃啦？”

二十无动于衷，甚至颇为鄙夷地叫了一声，“喵”的一声还带转弯儿的。

易烊千玺对着这大爷脾气无可奈何，只有翻了个白眼，收拾好其他几只碗，准备等这位大爷啥时候气消了再吃。

他们在客厅茶几上吃烧烤，电视里放着陈年老剧。这个家里的热情担当——可乐，一如既往地蹭在中间，试图去够王源手里的里脊肉串，被易烊千玺一把捏住肉垫，还捏在指尖，跟过瘾似地搓了几下。可乐气得转身就走，撅着屁股跳上电视柜，妄图挡住屏幕，不让他们看。

难得的是，成熟稳重，当然主要也是难得动的“老年人”二十也蹭着王源的裤腿。王源腾出一只手去撸他，心里默默嘀咕：“怎么了？你也知道我跟你爹快分手了吗？以后我就不会再来这里啦”。

二十蹭了一会儿，终于还是被又跑回来、不断试图和他贴在一起的可乐弄烦了。甩甩尾巴，垫着脚去喝水了。

易烊千玺抱着猫在门口送他离开，直到电梯门完全关上才转身进屋。

雨已经停了，但四周已经潮湿，让北京也有一瞬间像是重庆。雨后的天气格外闷，王源半开着车窗通风。那个又被他挂出来的御守吊在后视镜上，被风吹得上下左右地，在他的余光里晃动。他觉得这个小挂饰颜色格外鲜亮，就连踩在萍水相逢的风里都有一番轻快的节奏，晃得他心慌。

于是他抬手关上了车窗，御守停了下来，垂直地下坠，王源在等红灯的时候看见了上面一截脱落的线头。

车里的空气实在闷热，没多久就在他的脸颊上蒸起了一层水汽。王源用力睁了几下眼睛，他觉得就好像有人扒开他的眼皮，往里面灌了几瓶气泡水一样，饱胀的、湿润的感觉让他难受得睫毛和眼睑不受控制地颤抖。

“我还没好好抱一抱二十呢，”王源想，“还有他的孩子，那只刚出生时对他‘一见钟情’的小猫。”对了，还有可乐，性格好得像只小狗，让他想起他自己的那几只猫。

王源躺回自己床上的时候，迟迟无法入睡，眼睛里那股酸涩难耐的饱胀感依旧没有消退。他坐起身，给自己倒了一杯红酒，坐在阳台上抽烟。

北京的秋天是什么样的？北京好像没有秋天。夏天因为一场雨或者仅仅是一轮昼夜更替就戛然而止，就像把一段热切的、气氛火热的生命拦腰斩断。然后逼你埋进十二月的雪堆里，用无暇的白色掩盖灰扑扑的萧索和冷漠。

王源只穿了件T恤，坐在阳台上瑟瑟发抖。手边的酒摸着也是凉的，他灌了几口进去，没尝出这酒到底值不值它高昂的价格，只盼着它能快速从内里烧灼加温自己。

他缩了缩脖子，想把自己蜷得跟紧一点。

其实他完全可以进屋去，拿一件外套，或者干脆就呆在室内，关上窗户，不让凉气透进来。但他不想，没有什么特别的理由，他只是单纯的不想。他为着单纯的“想”与“不想”做过很多“单纯”的决定，比如当歌手，比如去美国念书。他在某些时候，只是单纯地厌弃和不屑逻辑的作用，在他看来逻辑永远只该是排在第二位的东西，无论逻辑所催生的理智将带来多么理想化的，盛大的结果。他始终认为，没有逻辑的、无序的、非理性的东西应该在首位，它们足够美丽浪漫，足够捉摸不透，比如波士顿黄昏街头掠过的乌鸦，比如摇滚，比如易烊千玺上大一时上课走神，敲在《哈姆雷特》的课堂笔记边的一首他信口胡诹的几个句子。他写埃文河里的花瓣，和故去的女人，发丝绕着水流和花茎，串着王冠和裙摆，然后无意识地补上一个，就好像是输入法联想出来的结尾：“是水里游荡的王子，也是他已经溺毙的爱人”。

可唯独在易烊千玺身上，他是个最极端的浪漫主义者，但却在“理智与情感”之间飘摇不定。他有时觉得他可以一次次被惊涛骇浪而非浸泡着花瓣的河水溺死，也愿意同易烊千玺再沐爱河，但有时候他也觉得，他无法承受再一次的钝刀割肉的疼痛和被水流一次次呛住鼻腔，在绝望中窒息的痛苦，这种痛苦太无声无息，他连喊都喊不出来。

王源睡不着，于是算着时间给美国那边的寄养中心打视频电话，看他被遗忘在大洋彼岸的亲儿子们。

另外两只猫都翘着屁股对着镜头，仿佛根本已经都不记得他这个爹。只有946还赏脸抬起下巴看着屏幕，看了几眼之后还走近来，对着镜头挥了挥爪子。

王源恬不知耻地对着镜头问：“你想我了吗？946？”

想屁！他们现在在寄养中心享受着最高级的服务，小日子无比舒坦，还认王源这个忙着谈恋爱的亲爹就不错了。王源在心里替946回答。

“哥，咱们订7号的机票成吗？”助理的碰碰他的胳膊问他。

王源习惯性地左右动了下脖子，回答“好”。

他昨天晚上一晚上都没睡着。一闭上眼睛，脑子里就突然涌入一堆莫名其妙的毫无关联的事情，在里面胡乱地搅合在一起，揪着他的脑额叶横冲直撞。一会儿是studio的隔音板被磕破了一个口子，一会儿是满脸不高兴的二十，一会儿是波士顿那家好吃的中餐外卖的袋子......他觉得他只要依然闭着眼睛，心跳声就会一直不断地敲着耳膜，直到把脆弱的耳膜敲破。于是他只好闭一会儿眼睛又睁开，又翻身。他觉得身上的毯子好像一只手，摁在他的胸口拼命地往下压，不让他顺畅地呼吸，他掀开被子，努力地深吸一口气，才好不容易再度把胸腔灌满空气。

王源起床翻了一瓶褪黑素出来，他也不知道这药还在不在有效期，他已经有很长一段时间没有失眠了。他倒出一颗，直接干嚼着咽下去。

褪黑素不起作用，他只是觉得脑袋更昏沉了。闭上眼睛还会觉得天旋地转，只是依旧毫无困意。他晕得难受，大脑不断地提醒他应该进入睡眠，但就是迟迟不肯“关机”。他觉得反胃，于是爬起来去卫生间吐，但是只能发出几声难听的干呕。

焦虑也许不会杀死人，但会一直凌迟你的精神。

现在他脑门顶着车窗，拼命压下反胃的感觉。

上午的工作进行地很快。

王源换下拍杂志的品牌样衣回到化妆间之后，正好听见自己的手机响了。助理走去一旁的沙发给他取手机，递过来的时候内眼角往中间皱起一个褶，露出一种古怪的表情。

王源接过手机，看着上面的“千玺”两个字，差点手一抖，摁到了挂断。

他干咳了一声，拿起手机走进里间里去接电话。

“喂，怎么了？”

“王源儿，拜托你，能来下医院吗？”易烊千玺拼命地吸鼻子，他在哭。

“啊？你怎么了？”那种又晕又反胃的感觉上来了，还伴着呼吸不畅，王源难受得拽了拽自己的领口。

“不是，是宠物医院，我没事，”易烊千玺那边的声音忽大忽小，“是二十，二十在医院里，求求你，你能过来吗？”

“地址给我，我马上就过来，你先说清楚，是什么情况？”

“他肾衰竭了，昨天晚上他就没怎么吃东西，一直一直喝水，你走过后他就一直精神不好，到早上都不肯吃东西。王源儿，拜托拜托，我害怕。”

“我很快就来，别怕啊，千玺，别怕。”

TBC.


End file.
